


The Pumpkin & the Pie

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 年轻的走天和更年轻的小王，地球，现代，中篇，傻白甜





	1. 1

*1*

调焦轮无声转动，视野由一片模糊变为杂乱的绿，匀速抬高到树顶和天空的交界线，向左，向下，树叶中出现规则的几何体，放大，锁定落地窗，再放大，调焦，一切准备就绪。根据他掌握的情报，目标随时可能出现，现在他只需要耐心等待。

突然窗外传来响动，像金属碰撞，但随即安静，安纳金心中暗道不妙，希望不是他的目标来找麻烦。他在关窗之前仔细检查过楼外消防梯，没有半个人影，也没发现任何异样，所以十有八九是风吹来的杂物，或者在栏杆上歇脚的飞鸟。他毫无声息地移动到窗口另一侧，慢慢拨开窗帘一角，顺着窗帘和墙壁之间的缝隙向外观察，然后便看见一颗姜黄色的脑袋，正贴着玻璃凑近窗帘中间的缝隙偷偷向屋里看。

安纳金眨眨眼，立刻回忆起二十分钟前他在旅店前台办入住的时候，有个穿警服的人踢到他放在地上的口袋，然后一边低着头道歉一边提起口袋放回原位。当时他恰好在伸手接钥匙，一转头的工夫，那个人便消失在门外，他只来得及看见姜黄色的头顶。那个口袋现在就在地上，外面印着显眼的“快乐钓鱼”，里面装着一层鱼竿和钓饵，鱼竿下面是他的备用手枪、消声器、两种子弹和一支轻型机枪。显然那个人在他到达旅店的时候甚至更早就已经盯上他，所以才故意制造机会接触他的口袋，发现口袋里的重量远远超过普通鱼竿，确认怀疑，然后便从消防梯爬到他的窗外。

但是一点风吹草动就提前终止行动不符合他的性格，安纳金当即决定处理掉这个意外。他先移开望远镜，然后干净利落地打开窗户，趁那人愣住的瞬间伸开手臂勾住对方的脖子，把人从窗口直接拖进室内压在地上。对方吃痛闷哼一声，紧接着拧身弓背从他胯下钻出，然后对着他的下巴就是一拳。安纳金向后闪躲，顺势就要锁住对方挥拳的手臂，但是对方显然受过基础的格斗训练，一拳不中便改用腿，这水平对付街头混混大概足够，但还远远对付不了他。安纳金后退着格挡，紧接着突然发力跳到对方身后将他拦腰抱住，脸朝下摔在床上，同时用膝盖分开对方的腿，让他无法转身逃脱，然后解开皮带把那人的双手捆在身后，最后他用全身重量压在对方身上，摸出手枪顶着那颗毛茸茸的姜黄色脑袋问：“谁派你来的？”

身下的人猛地挣了一下，安纳金拨动手枪保险，那人不再挣扎，闷声回答说：“我上来之前已经叫增援了，警察马上就到，如果你现在打死我，只会留下确凿的证据，因为你根本来不及处理现场。”

“警察？你以为穿着警服就能让我相信你是警察？”安纳金腾出一只手摸过他胸前的口袋和腰侧，的确有警徽和证件，看起来跟真的一模一样，但没发现对讲机，然后他摸进身下人的裤兜，那人扭着腰挣扎，被他强行压住。“你身上连个移动电话都没有，怎么叫的增援？”说着他把对方腰上挂着的手铐塞进自己兜里，再把从对方裤兜里摸到的东西甩到床上翻看——几张小额纸钞，一串钥匙，一个小记事本，还有十几家披萨、炸鱼、冷饮和面包店的积分卡和优惠券。安纳金心里泛起嘀咕，整天吃这些为什么不胖呢？不对，他不应该想那些，他应该想的是如果他是目标派来结果自己的杀手，那么未免太轻视他了，简直就是侮辱，说不定这家伙真的是警察？但他不明白为什么警察会盯上自己，他出发来司徒桥这个小镇之前做过功课，虽然现在不是洄游季，但仍旧有不少钓鱼客，他的夹克衫棒球帽运动鞋和墨镜要多普通就有多普通，混在人群里立刻能隐形匿迹，即使有人留意到他也说不出什么特点，大概除了觉得他很帅。这个旅馆是他到达之后选中的，没有预定，所以不应该有谁能够预料得到，除非有人和他思路一致，不去尝试潜入那个有严密监控的湖岸住宅，而是选择一公里外人口密集的小镇。

安纳金略做思索，伸手抓过一只枕头抖出枕芯，用布套蒙住身下人的脑袋，然后摸索着解开对方的腰带，接着撑起上身，继续用腿压制对方的腿，拿出手铐拷住他的手腕，再抽出那人的皮带来捆他的脚。皮带缠了几圈，隔着一层棉袜，只要他不挣扎就应该不至于磨伤他，然后他解开对方的裤子褪到膝盖，让他无法逃跑，就连脱掉裤子裸奔都做不到。

感觉到身上的重量撤走，手脚都被捆住的人在床上翻身坐起，隔着枕套隐约看见安纳金重新关好窗户拉严窗帘，然后在地上的口袋里翻找东西，他便状若无事地蹭到床头，靠着枕头蜷起腿。这时安纳金突然欺身上前抢过床上那串钥匙，小小的手铐钥匙果然混在里面。安纳金丢给他一声冷笑，又加了一个枕套在他头上。

“这样很闷，我不能呼吸了。如果你现在放开我，我可以不指控你袭警。”

安纳金有点佩服他的胆量，独自一人没有武器就敢上来，手脚都被捆住还敢跟有枪的坏人谈条件，倒不是说他承认自己是坏人，只不过既然这个人自称警察，那么肯定是怀疑他是坏人才跟踪他。安纳金动手把蒙头的枕套卷起到鼻尖的位置，看得出这个警察很年轻，下巴干干净净，皮肤细腻得像个男孩，淡粉色的嘴唇薄薄的，下巴中央有一道漂亮的凹陷，让他有点想去探索拇指陷在里面是什么感觉，但他知道自己应该干什么，下一秒就用胶带封住了那张漂亮的小嘴，然后扯下小警察的领带把枕套系在他脖子上。

现在小警察安安静静坐在床上，安纳金重新调整好望远镜，发现他的目标已经出现，几个人不知在说些什么，看起来在讨论接下来的交易，他只需要把交易过程拍摄下来，拍清楚在场的每个人，拿到证据就完成任务。他的目标显然自信没人能破解他的交易地点，即使被破解，也无法接近这个三面环水的建筑，但是没考虑到湖对面半山腰上还有一个小镇，现在他竟然放松得解开衬衫领口，卷起袖子，露出红黑相间的纹身，这么方便辨认身份的画面让安纳金十分高兴，温杜一定会爱死这份证据。

就在他全神贯注盯着望远镜中的画面的时候，忽然身后床上传来窸窸窣窣的声响，安纳金生怕小警察耽误他录像，急忙转头查看，只见他正两脚朝天把裤子往下抖，然后重新蹭进去，虽然没法真正穿好，但总归能找回一点点尊严。安纳金见他仍旧逃不掉，便没搭理他，而是转回头继续观察，没过多久，身后又传来布料摩擦的声音，安纳金心想这小警察的胆子真是越来越大，难道猜到他不会真的对他怎么样，就敢在惹毛他的边缘反复试探？他有些不耐烦地再次转头向后看，这次小警察正撅着屁股向后蹭，想要摆脱头上的枕套，像一只被纸盒扣住的猫，如果不是怕耽误正事，他一定会忍不住手痒拍他一巴掌，看看他会不会也像受惊吓的猫一样一跳三尺高。

“别做无谓的尝试，”安纳金强忍着笑，故意用冷冷的语气说，“别以为我不敢杀你。”其实他的确不想伤到这个小警察，不仅仅因为他很有可能真的是警察，也因为他还想问他究竟发现了什么破绽，怎么知道他的袋子里不是鱼竿。

安纳金给小警察摆好坐姿，同时拨通电话：“小鬼？”

一个年轻女孩的声音回答道：“什么事，天仔？”

“帮我查一个人，”他翻出小警察的证件，“欧比旺·肯诺比，司徒桥镇。”

“两分钟。”

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

*2*

“原来你真的是警察。”安纳金摘掉他头上的枕套，第一次正面仔细端详小警察，却莫名有种熟悉感，仿佛在哪里见过。“请接受我的道歉，肯诺比警官。撕胶带会有点疼，我尽量轻一点。”手指托起欧比旺的下巴，狠下心一把撕掉胶带，蓝绿色的眼睛立刻变得泪汪汪的，让他忽然联想起燃烧的糖滴入苦艾酒的画面。

然后他摸出自己的证件在欧比旺眼前晃了晃，小警察的眼神里有些意外，肯定还有崇拜，看来他至少听说过 Justice Enforcement & Department of Investigation 这个精英队伍。“你看，我在执行任务，误以为你是对方派来除掉我的假警察。你呢，误以为我是坏人。既然误会已经解释清楚，那么从现在开始请你不要影响我的工作。”

欧比旺点头同意，安纳金便示意他转身背对自己，好给他打开手铐，欧比旺跪起来转身，勉强挂在腿上的裤子依照物理规律滑落， 房间里忽然安静得有些尴尬。安纳金急忙发问：“说吧，为什么认为我是坏人？”低头开手铐的时候正好看见平角内裤包裹着的浑圆的屁股，方才把小警察整个压在床上的时候只顾着搏斗，这时难免回味起当时的感觉，想起他还伸手把人家的胸和腰摸了个遍，拿着钥匙的手竟有些不稳，捅了几次才终于捅进锁眼。

欧比旺觉得耳朵发烧，想起今天穿的旧内裤已经洗得很软了，不知道有没有洞，也不知道身后的人是不是在笑话他，所以他轻咳一声稳住心神，努力用最平静的语气回答说：“我只是例行执勤，在镇上巡逻，你看起来很像来钓鱼的游客，但是在找旅店的时候手里没有地址，不查看街道路名，不留意路边有没有饭店车站什么的，也没有特意找安静的环境，而是像个狙击手挑选位置一样一直抬着头看楼顶，所以我觉得你很可疑。”当然他不会坦白承认安纳金刚刚出现在他的视野里的时候刚好摘下墨镜，眉目如画的青年让周围的人群忽然间都变成一片模糊的灰色，虽然他没工作多久也没出过远门，但是作为土生土长的司徒桥人，各地游客他见过太多，却从来没见过这么让他移不开视线的。他控制不住目光，只想一直那样看着他，谁知看着看着就看出问题。

“也许我只是想挑选一个看起来顺眼的旅店，或者专门看门牌号码是不是我今天的幸运数字。”

“你进门之后，在前台问价格的时候，虽然很不明显，但是看得出你在观察进出口和摄像头。还有，你把行李袋放在地上的时候，听起来很重，不像正常的钓具包。”欧比旺的双手重获自由，急忙提起裤子在床上坐稳，然后开始动手解他脚腕上的皮带。

安纳金维持着表面平静，但心里觉得很有趣，没想到司徒桥这样一个小镇上一个看起来刚成年没多久的小警察居然有这样的观察力。他示意欧比旺继续。

“还有你的签名。”

“劳埃德·维达这名字有什么问题么？”假证件是阿索卡准备的，他觉得这次的假名挺顺耳，本来还打算经常用一用的。

“名字没问题，但是你的签名，”看到安纳金挑眉，欧比旺点头接着说，“你上楼之后我又重新进来，跟玛姬太太说我要例行检查旅客登记簿，就是前台负责登记的那位——镇子里的人我差不多都认识，还有你对她笑得太多了——总之我就在登记簿上看见了你的签名，谁会签得像名牌商标一样嘛？每个细节都不能说有什么大问题，但是加在一起就很蹊跷。”

欧比旺跳下床把皮带重新系回腰上，整理好警服衬衫。安纳金歪在床上看他一只脚踩着椅子，白净的指头忙着系鞋带，藏在袜子里的脚踝精致修长，很适合握在手里或是扛在肩上。紧闭的窗帘让房间里的光线昏暗而暧昧，他忽然有种白天开房偷情之后穿衣服准备回去工作的感觉，更奇怪的是他完全不讨厌这种感觉。

“那么，天行者先生，”欧比旺努力把皱巴巴的领带抻得平整些，然后对着墙上的镜子翻起衣领，把领带重新挂回脖子上，手指捏着两端在胸前比划着调整长度，眼睛看着镜子里的安纳金，“现在轮到你解释你究竟在我的辖区内执行什么任务了。”

“我只能告诉你这是一次秘密任务，我不想惊动任何人。”

“那么你要停留多久呢？”

“估计停留到完成任务为止。”反正他带着红外设备，蹲守几天几夜都没问题。

回答等于没回答，欧比旺听出他什么都不想透露，就更加担心这个所谓秘密任务会打破小镇的平静，搞不好还可能伤及无辜。虽然这个天行者长得很好看，还是JEDI精英，秘密任务一定事关重大，而他只不过是个刚从警校毕业不久资历最浅警衔最低的普通小警察，但是保护小镇安全同样是重要的职责。既然天行者什么都不说，那么他就好好盯着他。欧比旺把领带结推到位：“那么我应该怎样配合你的工作？”

安纳金勾起嘴角，他说的是请小警察不要影响他工作，可从来没说需要当地警方配合，小警察这样问，默认了要配合他，看来是要赖着不走，一管到底了，那么他就没什么好客气的。“要不然，帮我送点吃的过来，也方便你监视我，对吧？”他感觉小警察好像瞪了他一眼，他的心情也更加愉悦了起来。

晚上七点半，欧比旺带着食物回来，这次他走了正门，对玛姬太太说这个L·V是他失散多年的老朋友。安纳金觉得把觅食的任务交给小警察真是再合适不过了，更妙的是跟欧比旺一起吃饭非常开胃，因为他吃东西的样子明明斯斯文文的，但是看起来非常享受。安纳金已经想不起来有多久没有好好吃饭了，执行任务的时候饥一顿饱一顿再正常不过，哪怕出入高档餐厅也得专注于任务，没条件放松享受，偶尔有机会休假，也懒得在吃上面花心思。这次有人送饭还陪吃，被监视也值了。

欧比旺捏起一块披萨，金黄酥脆的边缘发出啪的一声，奶酪拉出长长的丝，他仰起脸把满是奶酪和馅料的尖角塞进嘴里，一边愉悦地轻哼出声，一边满脸幸福地眯起眼睛。安纳金打开一罐啤酒递给他，被他推了回去。

“放心，没有加料。”

欧比旺眨眨眼，恍然明白过来加料的意思，“我不是那个意思，我执行任务的时候不喝酒。”

“执行任务？看你换了便装，还以为你下班了，难道我是你的任务？那请你快来执行我。”安纳金喝下一大口啤酒，然后舔舔嘴唇，半眯着眼睛似笑非笑地看着欧比旺。

欧比旺迎向他的目光，没喝酒却觉得脸颊微微发热。“我会盯着你，直到你离开司徒桥。” 他心里很有些羡慕安纳金的从容不迫，不愧是JEDI精英，不知他能不能成为其中一员，学会更多东西，去更多地方，经历更多事情。

“那明天呢？你不用去警局吗？不需要去执勤巡逻？”见欧比旺愣住，安纳金好心安慰他：“放心，我不会溜走，我就一直呆在这个地方。等到事情办完，我立刻就走，不会给你添麻烦。”

“立刻就走？”

安纳金点点头，觉得似乎从欧比旺的语气里听出些许不舍，但是立刻放弃这种想法，他们刚认识几个小时，怎么可能有什么舍不舍的。奇怪的是，虽然他们刚刚认识，但是相处的感觉却像很熟悉的老朋友一样自然，他觉得自己一定在什么地方见过欧比旺。

“你是要回科洛桑吗？听说JEDI的总部在科洛桑。”

“你知道，我不能回答这种问题。”

欧比旺低下头，转身去装食物的袋子里翻出一个纸盒递过去，“吃蛋糕吗？”见安纳金推回给他，他也没客气，挖了一大块塞进嘴里。

安纳金拿起最后一块披萨，一边嚼一边闲聊：“说起来，你去过科洛桑吗？”

“没去过，其实我从小到大一直呆在司徒桥，所以我很想去看看那个传说中的巨大城市。”

“没去过别的地方？”

欧比旺摇摇头，“除了州立警校。但我一直想出去看看，世界那么大，我想去科洛桑，去奥德朗，科雷利亚，曼达洛，还要去外环。”他开始有点期待安纳金开口说如果他去科洛桑就去找他，然后给他地址和电话，那样他们就不会断了联系。但是转念一想，即使普通熟人都不一定主动提出这种邀请，更何况天行者这种从事特殊工作的人。想到这里，他忽然觉得也不是没有办法，如果他自己也成为一名JEDI特工，那么他的所有愿望就都能实现。“你看，人生这么有限，我想去做些有意义的事，不是说我现在的工作没有意义，我的意思是，我想要变得更有用。所以，你觉得我能加入JEDI吗？”

“如果你有机会去科洛桑，”安纳金顿住，欧比旺突然亮起的眼睛让他的后半句话显得非常无情，但是他毕竟不是什么流浪小动物，JEDI也不是收容所，不能因为他可爱就捡回去。“如果有机会去，一定记得找个高处看落日，火烧云很漂亮。”

对面大眼睛里的光彩忽然黯淡下去，安纳金心里莫名生出一种犯罪感。他拿起啤酒几口喝光，把易拉罐捏扁丢进墙角的垃圾桶，见欧比旺像突然没了胃口一样把蛋糕盒子放在一边，里面还有大半块没动，又想起他方才期待的眼神，安纳金的负罪感更重了。他拿过蛋糕尝尝，味道果然不错，忽然又意识到他直接用了欧比旺用过的勺子，而整个过程却自然得仿佛他们已经共同生活过半辈子一样。

安纳金轻咳一声继续说：“挺好吃的。那个，我应该给你多少钱？”

欧比旺没抬头，回他一句“算了”，然后便开始收拾空纸盒。安纳金觉得对不起他，但又说不上为什么。虽然JEDI每年都会从警察和退役军人里挑选人才，欧比旺的观察能力的确很强，胆大心细，可以算得上有潜力，但是最终能入选的都是精英中的精英，如果他随便回答说欧比旺能够成为一名JEDI特工，那只不过是给他虚假的希望而已。他们从前素不相识，今天也只不过闲聊几句，连朋友都算不上，接下来他要回科洛桑，欧比旺要留在司徒桥继续做他个警察，他们不会再有交集，所以他觉得他并没有做错什么。

六个月后，当他跟在尤达部长身后走进科洛桑JEDI总部的时候，欧比旺仍然觉得不真实。他，一个海边小镇土生土长的小警察，竟然通过层层筛选、高强度培训、严格考核，成为一名JEDI实习探员，感觉简直像做梦一样。

*TBC*


	3. Chapter 3

*3* 

又过了几个星期，当安纳金从外环回到科洛桑，在射击室碰见欧比旺的时候，他也觉得简直像做梦一样，甚至非常幼稚地敲了敲欧比旺头上的黑色耳罩说：“这是什么奥德朗时尚发型吗？”

欧比旺后退半步拉开两人之间的距离，一时间忘了早就准备好的偶遇台词，心里急忙思考怎样应对才能显得他从没期待过这样的偶遇。不过话说回来，连续几个星期都没在总部偶遇，他早就觉得奇怪，已经忍了很久没去暗中打听究竟有没有天行者这个人，毕竟他是新来的，单独问起某个特定的人显得可疑，结果就在他几乎快要以为天行者是个假JEDI，真坏人，骗了他一顿饭就跑，还害他一直惦记着，那个家伙居然突然活生生出现在他眼前——白衬衫外挂着枪套背带，深色正装长裤让他显得比他记忆中更高上几公分，这副细腰长腿精明干练的模样直让他看得愣住，但真的不能怪他，他从没见过穿正装的安纳金，当然他们之前只见过一次，所以他印象中的他只有一副度假风格的懒散样。欧比旺默默告诫自己一定不能暴露任何情绪，满脸镇静地挑眉看着他回答：“谢谢关心，我还是老样子，你近来可好？”想起他趁他睡着偷偷溜走，欧比旺心里还是有点生气的。

“我？还不错，倒是你，你怎么在这里？”而且看起来和半年前很有些不同，脸上的婴儿肥少了一点，曾经毛茸茸的短发明显变长，用发蜡梳得规规矩矩，仿佛忽然间变得成熟稳重了许多。

“不是很明显吗？我来练习射击。”欧比旺戴好护目镜，推开射击室的第一道门。

安纳金闪身跟进去接着问：“我的意思是你为什么会出现在这里，这个射击室只对内部人员开放。”

欧比旺皱起眉头：“你怎么断定我不是内部人员呢？”安纳金的惊讶表情瞬间激起他的好胜心，“不信？要不要进来比一比？”

安纳金感觉得到欧比旺似乎是生气了，但是并不可怕，甚至还很好玩，那种莫名其妙的熟悉感忽然又重新出现，让他很想继续逗弄眼前这个气鼓鼓的小家伙，于是他也戴上护目镜和耳罩，推开第二道门，做了一个请进的手势。欧比旺似笑非笑地瞪他一眼，薄薄的嘴唇勾起一抹笑意，安纳金心里一阵酥麻，但随即警醒，急忙稳住心神告诫自己绝对不能陷进去。看情况欧比旺是真的被JEDI选中，当做新鲜血液吸纳进来，这样的话他们就变成同事关系，换句话说就是明明近在眼前，明明那么诱人，但是绝对不能进一步深入发展的那种关系。再说从入行那天起他就明白这辈子恐怕与婚姻家庭无缘了，他的敌人从来不讲什么道义，配偶亲人就是用来绑架折磨逼迫别人就范的，他爱上谁就等于害了谁，如果爱上另一个特工，虽然不那么容易被敌人伤害，但是说不定谁先做谁的未亡人，所以恋爱是极其不明智的。

射击比赛的结果是固定靶相差无几，移动靶安纳金胜出，欧比旺不服输地提出比赛枪械拆装，结果是安纳金以半秒优势获胜。欧比旺紧抿着嘴思考再比什么能扳平一局的样子让安纳金觉得更加有趣，他正偷笑，忽然肩膀上挨了一下，回头一看是他的助手阿索卡。

“玩够了吗？”她上前一步挤开安纳金，向欧比旺伸出手自我介绍说：“阿索卡·塔诺，目前是天仔的助手。你是新来的实习探员对吧？欢迎加入Junebug Engineering & Design Institute。”说着给他一个爽朗的笑脸。

欧比旺满脸疑惑地跟她握手，安纳金插嘴说：“这是欧比旺·肯诺比。你别瞎逗他，他没有幽默感，很容易什么都当真，以为真的走错门，进了什么工程设计院。”

“所以只许你逗他，不许别人逗他？我猜你没告诉他你是连续三年内部射击比赛冠军的事情对吧？”

欧比旺仰着脸睁大眼睛看向安纳金，嘴巴微微分开，表情有些错愕还有些崇拜，安纳金的心跳忽然加速，除了可爱之外想不到其他形容词。这时阿索卡接着说：“温杜正在等我们去找他开会。”欧比旺不想耽误他们的正经事，道别的话说到一半，阿索卡比划着补充说：“我们，我们三个人。”

温杜找他们的原因是为了达斯摩尔。根据阿索卡挖到的最新情报，摩尔近期又要进行交易，他们已经积累了不少证据，加上这次交易，即使他的律师团再强大也应该可以让摩尔在监狱里住几年，所以他同意安纳金的申请，开始收网。他让安纳金负责带队在交易现场逮捕摩尔，一定要人赃并获，同时还让他带欧比旺一起执行这次任务。

“能不能不带他？”安纳金用他最客气的语气跟温杜商量，“我盯那家伙盯了一年多，收网的时候绝对不能出差错。”他可不想因为欧比旺而分神，这个迷人的小家伙离他越远越好，再说他也不希望欧比旺第一次任务就陷入什么危险境地。

温杜则没跟他客气：“你需要摩尔他们不认识的新面孔。”

“有好几个新面孔，为什么必须是他？能不能换一个人？”

“为什么换？肯诺比的选拔成绩非常好，你不用担心当保姆。”

安纳金刚要解释他担心的不是肯诺比的能力，而是他的魅力，但是话到嘴边又觉得还是不解释比较好。阿索卡观察欧比旺的反应，见他脸上完全平静没有一丝表情，像个让人完全猜不透的赌博高手，反而觉得他很合适，有他加入，他们成功的概率会更高。所以当温杜问她有什么看法的时候，阿索卡回答说：“欧比旺的履历很简单，即使摩尔觉得他可疑，去调查他，也调查不出什么疑点。”

温杜一拍桌子，事情就这样定下来。离开他的办公室，阿索卡拉住欧比旺对他说：“天仔说的话你别往心里去，他经常说话不用脑子。”

“谢谢，没关系的，脑子不够用的人就应该节省着用。”

安纳金刚要还嘴，就看见欧比旺又在似笑非笑地看着他，眼睛旁边还有一颗俏皮的小痣，让他很想把他摁在墙上，挤进他两腿之间让他无法逃脱，把他的双手推上头顶，然后好好用嘴堵住他的嘴。但他还没失去理智，他知道自己不能那样做，他得想办法光明正大地甩掉欧比旺。

“如果你最擅长的事是说话，那么你最好去电话客服中心工作。听着，你得证明你的能力，射击和枪械方面我已经了解了，现在我们去健身室，看看你的体能情况达标不达标。”

欧比旺憋着火气，脸色却更加平静，他看得出安纳金想要甩掉他，所以无论他做得多好都会有更高的指标做评判依据，但是如果他拒绝，那安纳金就更可以用这个理由把他排除在外。欧比旺盯着安纳金的眼睛说：“还要继续比赛是吗？可以，没问题，你做什么我就做什么。”

安纳金心想欧比旺真是个狡猾的小狐狸，你做什么我做什么，这样一来他就不能凭空设定不可能达到的指标，至少得是他能做到的，如果他自己都做不到却拿来要求别人，那实在说不过去。眼下他只能进，不能退，必须得用实力把倔强的小东西拦在任务之外，看得出即使比赛结果是他赢，也肯定不会赢得轻松。

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

*4*

健身室更衣间，欧比旺坐在长凳上系好鞋带，抬起头就看见内裤广告一般的八块腹肌在眼前晃，短裤松松垮垮吊在胯上，露出腰侧的腹外斜肌，幸好下一秒就被上衣挡住。对于接下来的比赛，他心中忽然生出某种不祥的预感，但愿他别提出比赛游泳，否则他不敢保证不对穿泳裤的安纳金流鼻血。

比赛第一项是跑步机变速五公里，安纳金一边跑一边观察他很快调整好呼吸，虽然在步幅上不占优势，但脚步轻盈灵活，耐力也不错。从跑步机上下来，他挑衅地问：“还有力气吗？”

欧比旺用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦擦额头上的汗水：“只不过热身而已，难道你已经累了？”

安纳金认为他这种似嗔似笑地眨眼属于犯罪行为，眼角的小痣更是罪加一等，害得他一股无名之火在胸腔和腹腔中间流窜，窜进胸腔的时候想掐他，窜进腹腔的时候想干他。这样怎么可能带他出去执行任务？他抓起衣襟胡乱擦擦脸，然后向负重区一指，欧比旺没吭声，走到卧推板旁边选好杠铃重量，然后坐下分开腿躺好。平躺的姿势让他结实肉感的大腿完全暴露出来，修长的小腿垂在两侧，虽然个子不算高，但是比例真的不错。安纳金在心里暗骂失策，急忙快步走到另一块卧推板旁边，用调整杠铃重量来分散注意力。

两人吭哧吭哧推了一阵，没分出胜负，安纳金喊停，改为比赛负重蹲起，虽然话音未落他就意识到再次失策，但是为了面子只能硬着头皮继续。果然正如他担心的那样，小警察漂亮的小屁股浑圆挺翘，在他眼前上上下下，严重分散他的注意力。他自认从来不会这么容易受别人影响，也不是需求特别强烈满脑子色情画面的人，但是每次遇见小警察他都变得不像他自己，这一定只能必须是欧比旺的问题。

阿索卡以为他们把火气发泄出去之后就能冷静下来进行理智的交谈，但没想到这两个人都这么倔强，不达目的誓不罢休。她吃过晚饭回来再看，他们还在比赛，每人每次一百个俯卧撑，看谁先坚持不住。阿索卡摇摇头，决定先回家算了，反正明天早晨总应该会有结果。

其实欧比旺早就累得四肢发抖，全靠咬牙坚持。安纳金也不轻松，没想到小警察长得软软的，嗓音软软的，摸着也软软的，内里居然这么硬骨头。温杜说得对，这小家伙绝对不是累赘，他不必做保姆，只要他能少在乎一点，能把他当做普通同事，那么其实他可以满足小家伙的愿望，给他机会证明实力，帮助他早日由实习生变成正式JEDI，让那张可爱的小脸露出笑容，而不是像现在这样红得充血，牙关紧咬，额头上乱七八糟满是汗湿的头发，被汗水浸得湿漉漉的衣服贴在背上，腰臀弧线暴露无遗……安纳金在心里无声哀嚎，他做不到少在乎他，做不到把他当做普通同事，他必须甩掉这个无处不可爱的小东西。

“今天就到此为止，你可以参加行动，充当那个没人认识的新面孔来接近目标，但是必须绝对服从我的命令，否则我随时踢你出去，明白了吗？”安纳金丢下这句话转身就走，心里想着千万不能去浴室洗澡，不能冒险赤身裸体面对同样赤身裸体的欧比旺，眼角余光看到他面朝下瘫倒在地也强忍着没管，而是像有怪兽追他一样急匆匆打开柜门抓起背包就走。

外面天色已经全黑，不知什么时候开始下起雨来，他想回去问问欧比旺要不要搭车，但是又不敢放纵自己，想要狠下心肠离开，但又担心欧比旺淋雨生病。他在门口来来回回转了十几圈，最后终于强行命令自己赶快开车回家，不顾路面湿滑把车开得飞快，仿佛泄愤似的，但又说不清愤怒究竟从何而来。

回到他住的地方，房间里只有冷硬的机器模型静静地迎接他，冰箱里全是速冻食品，连灯光的色温似乎都比往常低。窗外雨声越来越大，安纳金草草洗过澡，心中的烦躁有增无减，他随手打开电视机漫不经心地换频道，以为能够用声音填满房间，还能帮助他分散注意力，忽然电视画面里出现一个落魄的男人坐在空荡荡的地铁车厢里，怀里抱着一只猫，鲜亮的姜黄色和毛茸茸的质感让他猛然想起小警察圆圆的后脑勺。

安纳金愤愤地切换频道，忽然电视画面上又出现一只受伤的橘猫，圆圆的小包子脸上满是委屈，另一个潦倒的男人送它去宠物医院，别人告诉他鲍勃流落野外，和其他野猫打架，所以受了伤。安纳金心里咯噔一声，小警察孤身一人跑来科洛桑，初来乍到，很可能没有车，不知他要怎么回家，也不知会不会流落野外，遇见坏人。电视里宠物医院的人说要控制鲍勃的野性就必须给它绝育，安纳金告诉自己不能那样对付小警察，不管他有多么野性难驯，不过他倔强的样子其实很可爱，坚韧不服输的性格，强壮灵活的身体，高超的枪法，还有敏锐的观察力，他将来一定会成为出色的JEDI特工，他们可以做一对最佳搭档，就像电视里那个潦倒的卖艺男和他的鲍勃——不行，绝对不行，他不能对小警察产生超乎寻常的好感，他甚至不应该想起他。

他急忙猛按遥控器，跳过无聊的广告，满是罐头笑声的情景喜剧，吵闹的枪战片，更多广告，忽然电视里的雨声和窗外的雨声混成一片，奥黛丽赫本在狭窄的巷子里呼唤她丢的猫。安纳金楞了几秒钟，终于深深叹气，扔下遥控器，抓起车钥匙冲出门去。

欧比旺顶着雨跑到公交车站孤零零地等车，街道空空荡荡的，路面积水倒映惨白的路灯灯光，被密集的雨点砸得粉碎。不知是不是因为雨势太大，他等了好久都没等到公交车，也没有计程车路过。想要走路回去，但是全身上下没有一处不酸痛，吸满汗水的衣服又被雨水打湿，冷冰冰地贴在身上。偌大的科洛桑只有一个小房间暂时属于他，而他虽然还没对那个房间生出归属感，但也没有别处可去，没有相熟的朋友，唯一一个认识的人，他这半年来拼命训练的动力，却认为他是包袱，是累赘，拼了命地想要甩掉他。

这时远处传来发动机的声音，他站起来抹抹脸上的雨水抬眼望去，黑黢黢的看不清车身，只看见一对闪亮的车灯飞快地向他靠近，紧接着便是刹车的声音，甩尾溅起的积水又把他从头到脚淋个通透。车门从里面打开，安纳金满脸不耐烦地招呼他上车。欧比旺真的不知哪里得罪他了，不但要反复证明自己不会拖后腿，还要被孤零零扔在路边体验凄风苦雨，再被溅一身脏水。他气得紧紧握拳，本打算拒绝上车，但转念一想不如弄脏安纳金的车座，只当一个小小的报复。

安纳金看看他皱着眉抿着嘴气鼓鼓的样子，觉得可怜又可爱，忽然有种想要笑着揉他头顶的冲动，但理智告诉他不要露出傻笑，否则小警察很可能要气得摔门下车。他打开暖风，问欧比旺住在哪里，欧比旺正在气头上，不说话也不看他，安纳金觉得更有意思了，小东西块头不大，脾气不小，既然不回答，那就带回家算了。欧比旺只觉得被惯性压在座椅上，眼前景物忽然一片模糊，前风挡上的雨水没过雨刮器斜着向上流，他急忙系好安全带，双手抓住车顶的扶手，强忍着不要惊叫出声，更凑不出一句完整的话来反驳，就这样一路风驰电掣，贴着地面飞行，最后飞进一栋公寓楼的停车场。

公寓面积不大，东西不多，除了大大小小的机器模型之外只有实用的家具，根据生活痕迹推测住在这里的人明显是个单身汉。他猜这是安纳金的住处。

“为什么带我来这里？”

*TBC*


	5. Chapter 5

*5*

安纳金一把剥下欧比旺的外衣挂在门口，他也自觉脱掉满是泥水的鞋子，然后跟着往里走。

“你不说你要去哪，那么就由我来决定。别想太多，我只不过要确保你不会因为淋雨而生病，免得你以为我故意害你，用下三滥的手段阻止你加入这次行动。”看着他白得没有血色的脸，安纳金其实有点担心。“去洗澡，湿衣服丢进洗衣机里，然后出来吃东西。”希望他暖和起来之后有胃口。他一直记得他吃东西的样子，看着就充满食欲，而且他又发现小警察一个新的优点，难得有人坐他的车没吐，下车之后还能走路，虽然一开始有点打晃，但是已经很难得了。

欧比旺静静看着他，一双大眼睛里蕴藏着说不清的情绪，仿佛有许多话想说给他听却又说不出口，看得安纳金心里发毛，怕他突然决定转身离开，于是又补上一句：“吃点东西，然后给你补课，讲任务。”

欧比旺乖顺地转身走向浴室，没走两步却又忽然回头看着他说：“我知道你不会用下三滥的手段，其实你有权在布置任务的时候故意把我留在后方，但是显然你根本没往那个方向想，说明你是一个坦荡的人。现在既然你已经认可我的能力，答应让我接近目标，相信你一定不屑于再用什么手段把我排除在任务之外。”他打量着安纳金错愕的样子，微微笑着道谢，然后便消失在卫生间门后。

荣获“坦荡”称号的安纳金不知道自己究竟是赢了还是输了。他搓着下巴踱进厨房，回味着欧比旺方才道谢时那个调皮的笑容，心里不免有点飘飘然，本来想微波炉加热几个冻披萨了事，现在却忽然想动手做点真正的食物。他系上围裙，翻出番茄罐头、冻肉丸、意面和大蒜，一只锅烧水煮面，另一只锅用油把蒜瓣煎得金黄，然后捞出蒜瓣，加进番茄罐头和解冻的肉丸一起炖煮，盐、糖和香料调味，没过多久锅里便咕嘟咕嘟地飘出热烘烘的香气。

卫生间的水声消失，传来欧比旺的声音，问他能不能借几件干衣服。安纳金麻利地把面条盛出来控水，然后擦擦手去卧室取来T恤和睡裤，顺着门缝递给他。淋浴的水气和厨房的蒸汽混在一起，道谢声，脚步声，还有洗衣机转动的声音，整个屋子都仿佛从沉睡魔法中苏醒过来，变得充满生机，安纳金也忽然发现自己居然吹起了口哨，吹的还是美女与野兽里面烛台邀请贝儿吃饭的那首歌，但他是这里的主人，所以他应该是野兽才对。他撇撇嘴，做野兽似乎也不错，毕竟野兽最后得到了贝儿的爱情不是吗。

欧比旺顶着半干的头发走出浴室，没有发蜡固定，金红色的发丝恢复自然的浓密蓬松，宽大的白色体恤长得盖过屁股，裤脚卷起几圈，拖鞋也偏大，愈发显得脚踝纤细修长，整个人像个刚成年的孩子穿大人的衣服。走进厨房正好看到安纳金把两大盘意面摆上餐桌，围裙上印着I’m sexy n I know it，他自然而然地想到歌词里那句裤子里充满热情，但眼下他的裤子里没有热情，倒是有点空虚，因为他顺手把内裤一起丢进洗衣机里了。

为了掩饰他的不自然，欧比旺低着头走到桌边坐下专心吃面，出乎他的意料，味道居然非常不错。他抬起头想说点什么打破沉默，对面的人半低着头，长睫毛挡住了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，只看得到英气的眉毛斜插入鬓，引得他不禁回忆起第一次远远看见安纳金的时候，他的眼睛里只能看见他，却还怎么都看不够，现在仍是一样。没想到他的脾气这么古怪，居然还嫌弃他能力差，当初暗示他不要妄想加入JEDI，现在又明示他没资格参与他的行动。但是既然嫌弃他，为什么又把他捡回家，还下厨给他做饭吃？

“怎么？不好吃吗？”那个吃什么都津津有味的小警察居然戳着肉丸发呆，简直是鄙视他的厨艺，辜负他的好意。虽然干面条的口感不如手工面条，汤汁也没有新鲜番茄才有的鲜美，但是他的工作决定了厨房里只有速冻食品和罐头，难道是他的错吗？

欧比旺急忙收起思绪大口吃面。看他脸色红润得有些过度，安纳金忽然担心他是因为淋雨着凉发烧才没有食欲，于是想都没想就伸手探向他的额头，吓得欧比旺呛到，急忙咳嗽着找水喝，好不容易顺过气，脸上却更红了。餐桌上又陷入尴尬的沉默，欧比旺轻声解释道：“很好吃，真的，味道很好，只不过我今天有一点累。不过没关系，今晚休息一下，明天就好了。”

安纳金知道他不是仅仅有一点累，也知道是谁害他这么累，更知道他急忙补充后面那一句的意思是担心谁用他体力不够做借口。小家伙这么努力，让他在歉意之外又生出怜惜，他给欧比旺的杯子加满水，嘴上故意用冷淡的语气说：“你最好别累得病倒，否则我就只能把你安排在后方了，用再多违心的假话恭维我也没有用。”

“我说真的呢，”欧比旺咽下嘴里的食物，“肉丸味道很好。”

“速冻的。”

“……番茄汁很鲜美。”

“罐头。”

欧比旺不知哪里又惹他不高兴了，想找个理由哄他，但看得出面条是买的，不好闭眼夸他面揉得好，只好接着说：“蒜味番茄罐头吗？选得好，蒜香很是恰到好处。”

小警察不挑食，又懂得欣赏美味，还品尝出了他的拿手秘诀，安纳金故意绷着脸，心里却是美滋滋的。“算了，一盘意面而已，既然你……”安纳金急忙咽下险些脱口而出的“既然你喜欢那么今后我经常做给你吃”，硬生生改口道：“既然你这么坚定地要参与这次行动，那就拿出你最好的状态，但也别急功冒进，务必听我指挥。”

欧比旺一边吃一边点头，半长不短的头发挡住眼睛，他随手拢到耳后，圆圆的耳垂白里透红，惹得安纳金很想伸手揉乱他的头发再捏捏他的耳朵，但又不能，怕再次吓到他，更怕暴露自己的心思，所以他板着脸假意抱怨道：“真是奇怪，明明比赛结果是我赢你输，为什么事情都在向着你希望的方向发展？难道输掉的人是我？”

“的确是你赢我输，如果你不要我，我也无话可说，但是从某个角度来讲，我虽然输了比赛，但是得到机会让你更了解我，也希望能够赢得你的肯定。从另一个角度来讲，事实上你既赢得了比赛又赢得了我。”话一出口他便感觉到有些不妥，最后半句有某种暧昧的含义，他心虚地观察安纳金的反应，见他只是不以为然地哼了一声，没有更多表情，他才松了一口气，但又有些失落和委屈。不过转念一想，他根本不知道安纳金究竟喜欢男孩还是女孩。

“从某个角度来讲是吗？听起来像狡辩，”安纳金顿住，因为对面漂亮的大眼睛里又流露出调皮的笑意，“不过无所谓，我们用实力说话。说起这次行动，目标名叫达斯摩尔，近一年来我一直在搜集证据，他是一个名叫SITH的组织里的重要人物。这个组织没有名字，或者说我们一直查不出真正的名字，所以用他们的，姑且算是理念吧，来指代。Security，Integrity，Total Harmony。”

欧比旺满脸疑惑地皱眉：“听起来不像黑帮，甚至都不像普通的公司企业，倒像是某种理想社会准则。而且感觉像个陷阱，越是标榜什么往往越没有什么。”

“陷阱？你懂什么，他们是地地道道的黑帮，赌博、色情、毒品这些巨额利润的都做，为了扫清障碍不惜绑架勒索甚至谋杀。而且他们不是普通的黑帮，十几年来他们不断通过合法手段并购公司，购买土地，外界看来似乎是洗白，但他们的黑道生意照旧，还越做越大，所以其实只不过是洗钱。达斯摩尔这个家伙虽然重要，但不是真正的首脑，我怀疑真正的首脑是那个有名的社会活动家杜库伯爵，只是苦于找不到切实有力的证据。”

“那个高高瘦瘦，嗓音宏亮，讲话非常有气势，富于煽动力的杜库伯爵？”

“就是他，外国流亡贵族，跟很多外交官参议员大法官都有交情，根本抓不到他的把柄。所以我们的计划是把SITH的重要人物送进监狱，一方面削弱他们，另一方面看看谁出力捞他们，就知道究竟都有谁拿他们的钱为他们办事。达斯摩尔是第一个，关系到后面一连串行动，所以只能成功，不能失败。”

*TBC*


	6. Chapter 6

*6*

两人边吃边聊，简单的晚饭没多久就吃完。欧比旺主动收拾碗碟，清理厨房，安纳金想留在他旁边，方便说话，恰好洗衣机完成任务，他便去把洗好的衣服装进篮子，然后一边晾衣服一边继续讲解任务背景。

他发现做讲解是个整理思路的好办法，欧比旺很少打断他，但是一旦发问就问得很深，正好帮助他回忆起几个从前被他忽视的细节，比如杜库除了参议员和大法官之外和贸易联盟的人也走得很近。他还意识到SITH的目标似乎不是金钱，他们聚敛大量金钱，同时也消耗大量金钱，金钱更像是他们向其他目标前进的必要工具，像驱动磨坊的水流。他知道他们的钱源自非法交易，然后通过收购公司和土地来洗钱，这都是常见操作，但SITH组织还有一点跟其他黑帮不同，他们真的在经营他们的公司，合法的不合法的全都同时进行。想到这里，加上欧比旺方才说的陷阱，安纳金觉得他似乎在接近某个关键点，但是仍旧模糊。

这时他留意到手里出现了一条内裤，也就是说此时此刻他的家常T恤和睡裤里裹着的是完全赤裸的欧比旺，想到这里他很有些嫉妒那些棉布，居然先于他本人接触到小警察赤裸的皮肤。他愣神的工夫，忽然听见欧比旺问他能不能借宿一夜，因为外面的雨依然很大，他急忙背对窗口挂上手里内裤，另换一件帽衫抖开，头也不回地回答道：“那你只能睡沙发。”

欧比旺擦着手晃到他面前道谢，然后去沙发上试着躺下。“足够大，挺好的。我可以躺着补课吗？今天很累。”

安纳金心想欧比旺真的完全不怕他，倒不是说他希望别人怕他，但小家伙在他的沙发上悠然自得地滚动，平躺变成俯卧，还要从从容容伸个懒腰，这副自由自在的样子让他很想一巴掌拍上他那没穿内裤的屁股，命令他立即停止散发魅力。

他在扶手椅上坐下，扭亮他们俩之间的落地灯，柔和的光线落在欧比旺的头发上，形成金色的光晕，宽大柔软的白色T恤贴着他的背，勾勒出绝美的腰线。安纳金觉得他不能再看下去了，所以他故作冷静地轻咳一声，命令他坐起来。欧比旺听话地端端正正坐好，但是脸上的轻松惬意全都消失，变成一本正经的表情。安纳金以为自己会因为小警察的顺从而满意，但事实上正相反，欧比旺严肃而疏离的样子让他恼火，他想找回方才他们俩自然相处时的舒适感，那才是他需要的，放松，可靠，熟悉又亲密。

他小声补上一句：“刚吃过饭，躺着不利于消化。”

欧比旺眨眨眼，像在评估他的补充是解释还是掩饰，他暗自祈祷这个敏锐的小家伙可千万别猜到他的真实想法，好在欧比旺只停顿两三秒便开口说：“你说得对，我只是没想到……还以为又怎么惹你生气了。”他咽下去没说的是没想到安纳金忽然关心他的消化系统，因为这个人忽冷忽热的，他觉得那是关心，喜欢这份关心，但是又怕并不是真的关心，或者只不过是泛泛的关心。他不愿自作多情。

“又？难道你以为我是个容易生气的人吗？”

他确定在欧比旺的眼睛里看见“你是呀”这三个字，刚一皱眉，那双大眼睛里又重新泛起调皮的笑意，像冬去春来，冰雪消融，看得他也跟着心情舒畅，某种深藏在心底的感觉在渐渐苏醒。与此同时他的脑子里警铃大作，今天他们才第二次相遇，他的心情就被欧比旺搅得起起落落，不会是真的要一头栽进去了吧？他又问自己能不能等到任务完成，欧比旺转正之后，试着和他调调情，做做爱？似乎是个不错的主意。仅仅接触几个小时，想法就180度大转弯，会不会太快？的确太快，但他什么时候怕过太快，对不对。

他想起有一个关键问题得先问清楚：“你不用打电话给女朋友说晚上不回去了吗？”

“我没有女朋友。”

“那么，男朋友？”安纳金做出一副超级放松无比自然的样子把脚搭在充当茶几的木箱上，身体向后靠上椅背，好像他只是礼貌性地发问，没有任何目的。他知道这样提问很老套，但是直接有效。如果回答说有，那么他将来还有机会，如果回答说没有，那么他现在就有机会，总之只要欧比旺愿意尝试，他就一定能让他喜欢上自己，就是这么自信。

欧比旺又眨眨眼：“不能说有，但也不能说没有，我想我喜欢他，但是猜不透他有没有一点点喜欢我。不过如果换个角度，只要他不知道，就没机会拒绝我。”

安纳金没料到这种模糊的回答，听这意思，欧比旺在单恋一个男的，那个男的居然不给他个明确的回应？欧比旺居然还不放弃，那男的究竟好在哪？难道比他还好吗？

他用力搓搓脸，表示他并不想深入了解同事的私生活，然后就开始接着讲任务相关的东西。一股脑讲完之后，他借口还要研究资料，扭头逃进卧室。坐在书桌前，摊开文件夹，打开电脑，但是屏幕亮了又暗，连屏保动画都决定去休眠，他的脑子里仍然全都是欧比旺——他好奇的样子，吃东西的样子，格斗的样子，微笑的样子，调皮的样子，全都在他眼前滚动播放。他不知道为什么自己要遭这份罪，就因为他是欧比旺的直属上司，因为他的评语关系到欧比旺能不能转正，所以无论他对他的喜爱有多么强烈，最终都得克制，但是小警察却完全不克制，一边暗恋着别人，一边不停地无辜地吸引他，也不知他这是在哪个宇宙里欠的债。他默默问自己该拿欧比旺怎么办，应该如何处理躺在他的沙发上的这个胆大心细的小警察，不服输的实习生，倔强又可爱小家伙。

欧比旺则躺在沙发上琢磨方才他讲的东西。现在他们知道对方要进行一次很重要的交易，摩尔会亲自出面，这次行动的目的就是在交易现场人赃并获，现在的问题是他们不知道交易的时间和具体地点，更不知道要交易什么东西。摩尔非常重视这次交易，保密非常严格，他们的通讯监控、网络数据监控、线人、窃听，到目前为止全都没有收获，所以他这个新人的任务是潜入Sithland，接近摩尔，拿到他们的计划。Sithland是科洛桑外围的一个区域，里面是SITH的合法产业，或者说表面上看起来属于合法经营的部分。这些用来洗钱的公司都不是空壳，真的有生产，有经营，还为公司雇员提供住宅，所以逐渐形成社区，商业、医疗、教育、消防都齐全的那种，还有专门的安保。安纳金叮嘱他要小心，别引起他们的注意，不过很容易辨认，他们穿统一的白制服。

起居室里静悄悄的，只听得见窗外的雨声，光线幽暗得暧昧。安纳金放轻脚步走到欧比旺身边，发现他已经睡了，一只手搭在肚子上，胸脯随着均匀的呼吸微微起伏着，可惜看不见他漂亮的大眼睛，取而代之的是浓密的暗金色睫毛。他的眉毛生得很秀气，嘴唇粉嫩柔软，不过挺直的鼻梁和下巴上那个诱人的小坑又为他增加许多阳刚之气。安纳金不舍地收回目光，返回卧室从床上拿起被子，这时他忽然意识到他只有一条被子——对于一个不经常回来住的单身汉来说本应该足够，但是如果把被子给欧比旺，那么他自己一定会冷得睡不着，如果不给小警察盖上，他又担心深秋的后半夜和暴雨带来的降温会冻坏他。安纳金只犹豫了片刻便决定叫欧比旺到床上睡，反正他们以前也在同一张床上睡过，他刚伸手搭上他的肩膀，隔着薄薄的布料感觉到温热，又忽然不忍心吵醒他。他再次犹豫片刻，然后便毫不抗拒地一手托起欧比旺的肩，一手揽过他的腿弯，把他打横抱起，反正以他的臂力而言完全是小菜一碟。

其实欧比旺睡得并不沉，在安纳金抱起他的时候便醒了，但是靠在他胸前的感觉太舒服，他舍不得睁开眼睛。他感觉到自己被轻轻放在床上，蓬松的被子让他身上暖暖的，然后是关灯的声音，另一半床垫震了震，另一个人钻进被子，但是接下来没有人挤着他。一片黑暗中欧比旺悄悄睁开眼睛，原来安纳金的头在他的脚边，和他们在小旅馆挤一张床那次一样，上次可以理解为两个素昧平生的人勉强忍一夜，但是现在他们不能算陌生人了，所以只有两种可能性：要么安纳金不喜欢枕边出现男人，那么他没戏了，要么安纳金只是不喜欢枕边出现他，那么他还是没戏。加上方才他试探着聊起他的单相思，安纳金一副完全不感兴趣的样子，看来他是真的彻底没戏了。

欧比旺在心里默默叹气，劝自己睡觉，明天又是新的一天，私人感情的事等忙完这次任务再说。同一张床上的安纳金感到心烦意乱，其实他何尝不想跟他枕同一个枕头，看着他的睡颜入睡，但那样的话他怕自己忍不住要做点什么，他可不希望欧比旺以为他是搞职场性骚扰的那种烂人，而且他生气小警察居然在一个只见过几次面的男人家里睡得这么踏实，毫不设防，坦坦荡荡地诱人却不自知。当然他承认欧比旺绝对没有故意勾引他，但是他的存在本身就无时无刻不在勾引他。他瞪着天花板想象欧比旺暗恋的人究竟有多厉害，让他这么着迷，连说起他时的语气都使人嫉妒，又是什么铁石心肠，居然能拒绝这么诱人的小家伙。不行，他不能不争取就放弃，他决定要抢走欧比旺。

安纳金睡了个好觉，一夜无梦，睡醒时感到神清气爽。天还没有完全亮起，柔和的晨光顺着窗帘缝隙钻进卧室，落在他眼前的一截小腿上，白嫩的皮肤上淡淡一层金色茸毛，不知道他的胸前有没有长出毛发，是不是同样颜色，还有那里……

这时他听见地上有手机震动，接通电话就听见阿索卡的声音说：“欧比旺？早上好呀，我就是想问问……”

“你等等，我叫他听电话。”

“天仔？号码没错呀……”

安纳金坐起身来摇醒欧比旺：“你的电话，阿索卡找你。”

欧比旺闭着眼睛把手机放在耳边：“阿索卡？你找我？”声音里掩饰不住的沙哑，像刚睡醒，也像使用过度。

阿索卡不知道应该怎样消化眼下的情况，所以只好问她原本想问的：“天仔同意你加入这次任务了吗？”

“嗯。”

电话对面传来的这一声鼻音听起来慵懒又满足，听得阿索卡差点忘了接下来要说什么，“那你今天早晨要给全组人买咖啡，一个不成文的老传统，一会儿我列清单发给你。抱歉打扰你们了，你们继续，注意时间，别迟到啊。”

*TBC*


	7. Chapter 7

*7*

欧比旺瞪着手机屏幕，猛然意识到阿索卡可能误会了什么，再一看时间，别说回去换衣服，现在立刻出门都不一定来得及准时赶到，加上他还有买咖啡的任务，欧比旺没时间细想，腾地一声从床上跳下来，赤着脚跑到晾衣架旁边找衣服。安纳金从卫生间出来就看见他一跳一跳地穿袜子，身上那件衬衫不算很皱，但明显没熨烫过。欧比旺见他出来就立刻蹿进卫生间，一阵水声之后再蹿出来找裤子穿，额前的头发还带着湿意，他随手向脑后抓了抓，然后蹦蹦跳跳地穿上裤子。

“别急，我开车带你。” 安纳金丢给他一件熨过的衬衫，领围还算合适，但是肩很宽，袖子太长，不过他时间没管那么多。

“路过咖啡店吗？阿索卡说有个不成文的传统，新人第一天要请大家喝咖啡。幸亏她打电话过来，不然一定迟到了，第一天就迟到怎么行，破坏我上班从不迟到的好记录。” 新任务的第一天刚开始就手忙脚乱，不知道这一天还有什么在等着他。

安纳金暗笑他居然还是个小古板，上班从来不迟到，为了不破坏他的好记录，他们卡着限速一路飙车，最后在距离JEDI总部两个路口的巷子里一个急刹车。欧比旺跳下车直奔路边的Dex’s，片刻之后便提着三个打包纸袋跑了出来。安纳金停车的工夫，他一路小跑跑进会议室，推开门发现只有阿索卡在，他心里顿时感到轻松许多，直接冲上前解释说：“今天早晨的事你千万别误会，昨晚我在他家借宿，你一定要相信我。呐，你的蓝莓奶盖乌龙茶。” 

阿索卡瞪大眼睛，估计欧比旺冲得太快，没看见门后沙发上坐着的温杜。温杜本来是想着天行者对肯诺比的态度不好，有点担心任务的人员布置，所以来旁听他们开会，没想到肯诺比一进门就说出这么奇怪的话。阿索卡的手里被塞了一个大纸杯，没法指挥他让他转身，所以急忙打断他说：“没关系，你没必要跟我解释，那些都是你的私事。”

温杜吃了一惊，为什么听起来像一对情侣，男孩急着向女孩解释在哪里过的夜，女朋友赌气不信？

“你还是误会了，没有什么私事，昨天晚上雨太大，天行者好心收留我而已。”他还不了解阿索卡，生怕她误以为他通过不光彩的手段让安纳金接纳了他，但是听在温杜的耳朵里更像是找个男同事做借口，偏偏还找个关系不好的同事，难怪阿索卡不相信。

安纳金在会议室门口听见欧比旺用他的姓氏称呼他，正式又疏远。这么急于撇清关系，难道他觉得跟他传绯闻是件丢脸的事？他居然在暗恋别人的同时嫌弃他？他知道阿索卡不是传闲话的人，即使她真的误以为他们俩上床了，这件事也不会传出去，他可以事后找她单独解释，所以他放心大胆地加深误会：“是你主动提出要留下的。”

欧比旺挑眉看向他，他满不在乎地跟他对视一眼，迈开长腿几步走到长桌旁边挑出一杯黑咖啡和一个羊角面包，嘴上跟阿索卡打招呼，然后便泰然自若地坐下吃喝起来。

欧比旺急忙辩解：“是我主动提出要留下，因为昨晚的雨太大了。”

“而且你的衣服脏了，不洗没法穿。”安纳金又丢出一句话，欧比旺的目光立刻锁定了他，他也毫不退缩地瞪回去。

阿索卡看看左边满脸挑衅的安纳金，再看看右边耳朵尖红红的欧比旺，衬衫袖口长出夹克衫袖口好大一截，也不知他们做了些什么毁掉一件衬衫，所以才不得已穿上安纳金的。忽然又看见昆兰沃斯和基特费斯托出现在会议室门口，她急忙开口劝他们不要争了，但安纳金不理她，“你紧张什么？过夜而已，再说你又不是第一次跟我过夜。”

欧比旺当然记得之前那次是怎么回事，更记得安纳金暗示他做不成JEDI的事，顺便想起昨天他那么坚定地拒绝他的事，他的脾气也被撩拨起来，直接顶了一句：“那次根本不能算过夜，你半夜就走了。” 准确地说是凌晨三点趁他熟睡悄悄离开的，都没有好好道别，真是想起来就生气。

“那次是因为我第二天还有事，怎么，生气了？再说，难道昨晚我留你过夜还有错吗？就算没下雨，你肯定也累坏了。”安纳金满脸无辜，眼神里却透着得意，逗弄小警察真是其乐无穷。

“本来就是你造成的，如果不是因为你折腾到那么晚，我也不会被雨困住。”

他的意思是比赛到很晚，害得他被困在车站，但是听在其他人的耳朵里就不可避免地变成暧昧的意思。阿索卡试图吸引他们俩的注意力，但是他们只顾大眼瞪大眼，目光交战得噼里啪啦火星四射。昆兰和费斯托交换个眼神，站在门口拦着，不让门外来开会的特工们打断他们。门扇后面的温杜恍然反应过来让塔诺吃醋的事似乎是肯诺比跟天行者过夜这件事，换句话说，这个实习生肯诺比是塔诺的男朋友，出轨了天行者，还不止一次跟他过夜。看他样子年纪轻轻老老实实的，没想到居然有这么多风流韵事。

“是你一直不喊停，我只好奉陪到底了，总不能让你误以为我的体力不行。”

欧比旺猛然反应过来安纳金在故意误导阿索卡，不明白他的目的何在，也不理解他为什么跟自己过不去，他索性眯起眼睛顺着他的意思说：“我承认你有力量，有速度，耐力也不错，但是完全没有技巧，要那么多体力有什么用呢？”

观察到欧比旺的表情从一本正经变成似笑非笑，语气从坦白解释变成话里有话的反问，安纳金意识到小警察进入打嘴仗状态了。轻轻一句话就把问题丢给他，那么他应该怎么应对“完全没有技巧”呢？主动澄清是体育运动技巧，还是硬着头皮默认是床上技巧，留下个技巧很差的名声？小家伙不容易对付，真的有趣得很。

饱受忽视的温杜终于忍不住站出来走到他们身后：“所以昨天不是你们第一次见面？”

两人瞬间愣住，慢慢转身向后看，就看见一脸严肃的温杜和门口另外两个表情过于平淡的家伙，不知他们什么时候出现的，也不知听了多久，但他们没办法否认，所以只能双双低头盯着地面保持沉默。温杜接着问：“你们以前是朋友？”

“不是，”欧比旺立刻否认，“以前只见过一次。”

“以前只见过一次，当天就一起过夜，是这样吗？”温杜感觉把肯诺比安排进天行者的队伍恐怕并不像看上去那么理想。

安纳金意识到玩笑开大了。假如因为这件事，温杜给欧比旺一个表现不佳的评语，害他提前结束实习，打包行李滚回司徒桥镇，那么他的全部努力和汗水就都凭空作废，成为一名JEDI特工的理想也毁于一旦。他承担不起那样的后果，也坚决不能接受。欧比旺当然知道最坏的后果是什么，他理应感到愤怒，委屈，奇怪的是他感觉很平静，仿佛因为安纳金的原因去承受温杜的质问这种事并不是第一次发生，也不是最后一次。可能是在其他什么宇宙欠的债吧。

阿索卡急忙插嘴吸引温杜的火力：“长官，那些都是私事，而且我们没有明文禁止……”

“虽然是个人隐私，”温杜打断她，“但是为了不干扰判断力，不影响执行任务，请你们解释一下你们之间的关系。”

“我们之间没有不正当关系。”欧比旺抢答，安纳金补充说：“我们的相识纯属意外。”

“那么你们是什么时候认识的？”

“今年三月。” 又是欧比旺先回答，安纳金后补充：“三月底。”

“在哪里？”

“司徒桥镇。” 

“具体点。”

“一个小旅馆里。”安纳金有点不情愿地补充，事情听起来又变味了。

“当时你在执行任务吗？”温杜的表情越来越严肃，阿索卡急忙在电脑前敲敲点点，搜索那次任务的记录。

安纳金不想说谎，不回答等于默认。欧比旺想说是他跟踪安纳金到他的旅馆房间，但是一个JEDI特工被一个警察发觉可疑，还被跟踪，这么丢人的事，最好别让他们的长官知道，所以他也只好沉默。

这时阿索卡忽然说：“档案里有那次任务的完整记录，达斯摩尔他们在晚七点之前都陆续离开，有效录像截止到七点半，七点半到午夜之间的录像显示没人再进入那个房子。天行者搜集的证据是完整的，没出任何差错。” 

欧比旺记得那段时间，他们先是一起吃饭，然后他生了一会儿闷气，安纳金盯着毫无变化的录像画面盯得无聊。后来他的气消了，他们开始漫无边际地聊天，聊童年，家人，朋友，动物，工作，小说，电影，音乐等等等等，话题多得有种永远聊不完的感觉。再后来他们一直聊到深夜，他才支持不住睡着了。

温杜一言不发看着眼前的天行者和肯诺比，思考是不是应该为这次行动换个实习生。昨天他决定安排肯诺比进入天行者的队伍就是因为看中他沉稳缜密的性格，正好平衡容易冲动急躁的天行者，现在他们俩并肩站在一起的样子非常协调，如果拆散他们真的很可惜，但是他不能拿任务来冒险。“肯诺比必须调离，今天给你新的人选。”

“我拒绝！我只要他。刚才是我跟他和阿索卡开玩笑，事实上我们只不过是同事关系。”

温杜瞪他，昨天吵着闹着要换人的是谁？“必须换人，反正肯诺比还没有正式进你们组，现在换人没有损失。”

“有损失！损失很多时间！现在换人，行动就得推迟，我就得重新了解新人各方面的水平，重新做任务讲解……”

温杜正要拍桌子，忽然费鲁斯欧林冲进会议室，说外围监控发现达斯摩尔刚刚离开Sithland，同时有几架直升机停在他常去的火龙赌场楼顶，恐怕他们得马上开始行动。

计划是现成的，已经讨论过很多次，事实上他们已经把所有摩尔常去的地方都仔细调查过，所以虽然意外，但不至于措手不及。其他人立刻开始行动，安纳金拍拍欧比旺的肩膀：“别紧张，有我在。”短短两句话像有魔力一样，欧比旺立刻感觉不那么紧张，更多的是行动前的兴奋。他们离开会议室肩并肩快步穿过走廊，去拿枪的路上，安纳金把临时调整的任务讲给他听，让他伪装潜入赌场，到时候会有人告诉他摩尔所在的大概楼层，再由他来搞清楚交易的具体地点，随时汇报交易进度。

欧比旺只知道他的任务是伪装潜入Sithland，所以本以为交易也在那个地区范围内，他不明白为什么摩尔要离开安全区，特意跑去Sithland以外的赌场进行交易。

“派你潜入Sithland是因为摩尔住在里面。昨天我们还不知道他想哪天交易，去哪交易，现在我们知道了，就是今天，火龙赌场。摩尔这家伙一向这样，违法的事情都在外面搞，我猜他是不想让里面的居民知道他们工作的公司其实一直为黑帮洗钱。行了，别想那么多，专注于你的任务。”说着给他一个鼓励的眼神，又在他肩上捏了一把。

欧比旺感到心脏一阵砰砰乱跳，安纳金自信又果断的样子让他着迷，肩上的手稳定有力，热力透过衣服传到皮肤，害得他又紧张起来，耳朵一阵发热，慌乱中憋出一句“谢谢”。

“谢什么？” 

“没有换掉我，给我机会。”

“我想我也应该谢谢你，没告诉温杜我是怎么被你跟踪到藏身地点的。”安纳金对他挤挤眼睛，“对了，你说你在暗恋一个人，你们认识多久了？”

欧比旺完全没料到他突然问起这件事，难道他终于反应过来了？他试探着回答：“有几个月了，怎么，和这次任务有什么关系吗？”

几个月的话，看来是在JEDI选拔考核之后，封闭训练期间认识的人了。这个时间段产生的感情，那么很可能是某个同期实习生，难怪他那么急于找阿索卡澄清在他家里过夜的事，一定是害怕流言蜚语传到他梦中情人的耳朵里。“他知道吗？”

“我猜他还不知道，但不确定他有没有察觉到。”听这意思，安纳金的确察觉到了吧？他究竟想要说什么？

“那么最好别让他知道。”他得趁欧比旺的暗恋尚未成型，刚刚萌芽就把它掐死，翻出根来晒干，再把土踩结实，让它再也发不了芽。

多亏自控力出色，欧比旺没有更多反应，只不过往枪套背带里插枪的手抖了一下。 “你真的这样想？”他不死心地问。

安纳金看得出他的克制，心想幸好发现得早，扼杀得早，否则万一欧比旺的暗恋对象回应了他的感情，两个人暗恋变明恋，那可就不好抢了。他点点头： “别胡思乱想，专注于我们的任务，这是你的职责。”

是这样了，安纳金果然听懂了他的暗示，读懂了他不一样的眼神，然后决定用一种不伤和气的方式拒绝他。

欧比旺的眼睛里流露出难以掩饰的委屈和挣扎，看得安纳金心里一紧，回视他的目光里也充满了歉意。 “你看温杜长官的态度，谈恋爱不是件明智的事。”抱歉了温杜，谁让您最适合充当一本正经的理由呢。

他居然还搬出温杜的反对态度来加强说服力，他是有多想彻底摆脱？

欧比旺的克制和挣扎他都看在眼里，没想到小警察单方面的感情已经有这么强烈，不知哪个傻瓜这么幸运，让他嫉妒得发酸。反正不管那家伙是谁，他都要横刀夺爱，而且正好用眼下这次行动来帮欧比旺分散注意力，减轻失恋的痛苦，安纳金觉得是个好主意。“现在我们得抓紧时间，差不多一小时后会有一辆小货车进入火龙赌场的后门，你跟着货车进他们的内部停车场，想办法偷个员工门卡，用内部电梯上楼。”

拒绝他只用简单几句话，然后立刻开始谈任务？

安纳金指着屏幕上的建筑结构示意图接着说：“然后你先隐藏，赌场上面是娱乐和餐饮，25到50层是客房，再上面是观景餐厅。顶上这几层从不对客人开放，监控区域也少很多，你想办法潜入这里，戴好耳机，会有人告诉你达斯摩尔所在的楼层，准确位置需要靠你自己找。你的耳机里也有定位，会告诉我你的位置。明白了吗？” 

欧比旺机械地点头，安纳金拿起一顶棒球帽扣在他头上，双手握住他的肩膀看着他的眼睛说：“别这样，打起精神来。你这么年轻，将来会有更好的人喜欢上你的，相信我。” 就在不久的将来，而且一定是比某个迟钝的家伙好得多得多的人。

*TBC*


	8. Chapter 8

*8*

之后一切按计划进行，另外几个JEDI特工去火龙赌场里假装赌徒，摩尔对这些心知肚明，因为只要他离开Sithland，JEDI一定有动作，有时候能甩掉，有时候甩不掉，没有动作才不正常。不过他并不是很担心，因为他确定这些人没办法带枪通过赌场入口的安检，也躲不开覆盖各个角落的监控摄像头，更别提进入60层以上。

欧比旺的情绪十分低落，但他性格内敛，什么事都喜欢憋在心里，表面上该做什么还做什么。安纳金喜滋滋地开着车把他送进一条小巷，就在小货车每天的必经之路上，再制造一次小小的交通事故，欧比旺便利用机会藏进货柜，然后躲在高高几大堆床单被罩毛巾浴巾洗衣袋后面混进地下停车场。通过门岗之后他悄悄打开货柜门找个四下无人的角落跳下车，利用棒球帽和竖起的衣领挡住脸，随即消失在水泥柱后面。

接下来是想办法偷门卡，这种事虽然以前没做过，但是他的警察生涯里没少和小偷打交道，知道做小偷最重要的一点是别惹人注意，所以他放下衣领，像个普通工作人员一样匀速行走，边走边听哪里有人说话活动的声音。他刚走到货梯间门口，忽然有个又高又壮的秃头肌肉男人叫住他：“喂，就是你吗？”

欧比旺知道自己不能跑，跑就露馅了，说话也容易露馅，所以他匀速走近壮汉，等他先开口。

壮汉上上下下打量他几眼：“脸蛋还不错，走吧，跟我上楼。”

没想到这么容易就能乘内部电梯上楼，不用过安检，欧比旺当然没拒绝，乖乖跟在壮汉身后走进电梯。上去之后七拐八拐，最后走进一个杂乱的大房间，房间里到处都是衣架衣服鞋子镜子和不知什么花花绿绿的东西。几个人跟光头肌肉男打招呼，窥探的目光让欧比旺感觉不舒服。一个长发壮男用下巴指指他：“太瘦小了吧，能行吗？”

光头撇撇嘴：“实在找不到人，凑合吧，反正有不少女人喜欢小白脸。谁让石头嗑药嗑得彻底废了，老狗闪了腰，这么缺人的关键时刻，驴仔居然被坐断了鸡巴，操！小子，你叫什么？”

欧比旺不知道他们从事什么工作的，看周围堆满服装道具，推测这是什么演出的后台。忽然被问到名字，他就随口编了一个：“本，我的名字，本。”

“跳一段来看看。”

“跳一段？”

“跳一段舞，不然还能跳什么，你会跳火圈还是怎的？”

赌场外的装甲指挥车里，安纳金戴上耳机就听见一个粗哑的声音在说：“谁让你跳踢踏舞了？华尔兹也不对！抖抖屁股，像这样，不行，这样看不清，你把上衣脱了……”他急忙问阿索卡欧比旺究竟在哪，阿索卡指着屏幕说：“娱乐层，具体什么娱乐我们不清楚，显然摩尔他们刚升级了监控系统，我们得重新破解一遍才能看到里面什么情况。”

这时耳机里传来欧比旺的声音：“我想这里面有误会，我不是来面试舞蹈演员工作的，”他身上有手枪，有弹夹，脱衣服就暴露了。“我，我是来应聘，应聘清洁工的，客房清洁工。”然后是一阵骂骂咧咧，屏幕上代表欧比旺的亮点移动出去，看来小家伙成功脱身了。等到彻底静下来，安纳金低声喊欧比旺的名字，问他有没有做好潜入高层的准备，立刻得到肯定回答，这个反应速度让他非常满意。

“达斯摩尔刚刚由正门进入赌场，然后搭了一部只停48、49、50和55这几层的电梯上去，估计他可能会在55层观景餐厅稍作停留，然后换电梯去60层以上。”

“收到。”耳机里安纳金的声音听起来比面对面说话还近，感觉好像贴在他耳边一样，害他好不容易才稳住心神，又怕别人听出异样，所以用最短的一个词回他。

安纳金喜欢他声音里的冷静，“别跟得太紧，摩尔这家伙警惕性很高，下手狠辣，你要小心，注意安全。”

阿索卡有些吃惊地抬眼看他，只见他无意识地用手指戳着代表欧比旺的小亮点，虽然脸上没表情，但是眼睛里有种说不清的情绪。听见这句话的欧比旺皱起眉头，不明白安纳金这个人怎么回事，按常理说应该命令他跟紧目标，但他却叮嘱他注意安全，昨晚相处得好好的，今天早晨却故意闹误会恶整他，昨天坚决不要他加入行动，今天却说非要他不可，为了他顶撞温杜拒绝换人，却又在任务之前让他死心。难道耍弄他很好玩吗？为什么自己偏偏喜欢上这样一个奇怪的家伙？

欧比旺心里很乱，但没耽误该做的事，甚至觉得有事做比较好，才不会胡思乱想。他摸进一个没人的杂物间，换上刚才从那伙舞蹈演员的衣架上偷来的修理工服装，为了不留痕迹，他把自己的夹克和长裤塞进工具箱里。其实他很想偷那套道具警服的，消防员制服看着也不错，但是那样打扮太扎眼，容易暴露，而且他恰好发现一个工具箱，扳子钳子螺丝刀一应俱全，所以他最后决定扮成修理工。然后他压低帽檐，一手提着工具箱，一手拿着从卫生间里顺来的工作记录单，从从容容穿过走廊。

安纳金听着他追上一部向上走的电梯，主动帮清扫房间的大姐推车，跟着混进客房楼层，然后帮路过的客房服务送餐大叔修理餐车轮子。闲聊的时候他说自己是新来的修理工，被派去观景餐厅修冰箱，但是忘带员工卡，没法乘电梯，想回去取员工卡又怕挨骂，这时他的肚子咕咕叫起来，在清洁大姐的帮腔下，送餐大叔同意带他去观景餐厅，还说车上的三明治小点心随便他吃，反正好好摆一摆，客人就看不出来。安纳金心里发笑，可以想象得出欧比旺的样子有多讨上年纪的人喜欢，估计他做警察的时候就是个深入群众热心助人街坊邻里交口称赞的好孩子。阿索卡一抬眼就看到安纳金紧盯着屏幕上小亮点的样子，眼睛里盛着明显的笑意，简直要以为他爱上那块屏幕了。

临近中午时观景餐厅的客人不多，一般赌客不是还没醒就是刚去睡，只有一张餐桌与众不同，两个人吃东西，十几个人围观，虽然从欧比旺的角度看不见那人的脸，但想必就是达斯摩尔了。远远看去，摩尔对面坐着的那个人头发花白，浅灰色上衣，可惜距离太远，听不见他们说些什么。这时耳机里又传来安纳金的声音，告诉他指挥车这边还没能黑进赌场的监控，还得等一会儿，现在需要欧比旺接近摩尔，用他携带的微型摄像头把画面传过来，才能搞清楚他们交易的东西究竟是什么。如果只是普通的枪支弹药，哪怕是架飞机，都不足以把摩尔丢进监狱，搞不好这次行动要提前终止。

欧比旺四下寻找既能接近他们又能隐蔽藏身的位置，但是根本找不到。就在他一筹莫展的时候，那两个人站起来，十几个人跟着他们绕到电梯间对面的楼梯间，原来那里面还有一部看着像货梯的电梯。数字显示他们都去了69层，欧比旺顺着楼梯爬到59层，楼梯到此为止，他便沿着走廊寻找管道井，最后终于找到空调系统的检修门。他打开检修门向里面看了看，发现运气不错，他可以顺着一条足够粗的干管向上爬，于是他从里面关上检修门，掏出折叠刀在风管上开了个大洞，丢下笨重的工具箱，戴上能增大摩擦力的橡胶劳动手套，然后钻进风管手脚并用一点一点向上爬。楼层相差十层，而且风管里相当光滑，但还好每层都有水平的管道供他歇脚，而且中间有四个数字其实是一个设备层。这时安纳金那边终于黑进了监控系统，看到摩尔的手下在69层进进出出，而代表欧比旺的小亮点已经爬到70层了，他连忙告诉欧比旺向下一层，然后帮助他调整爬行的方向，向那个不停有人进出的房间前进。

就这样爬上爬下再前后左右爬了半天，欧比旺终于找到摩尔所在的房间，然后他把随身携带的摄像头略微探出空调风口，开始向指挥车传送画面。阿索卡很快查出和摩尔做交易的人姓克伦尼克，为一家武器制造商工作。眼下他们还在讨价还价，摩尔认为他在最后时刻突然抬价太不地道，克伦尼克认为这是他毕生心血，而且冒的风险太大，摩尔问他难道不怕不能活着离开，克伦尼克说必须他活着离开赌场，他的朋友才会把设计的核心部分发给摩尔。双方僵持了一段时间，摩尔提出要看实际测试的录像，克伦尼克没拒绝，于是在场的人和监视他们的JEDI都看到一段录像，录像里几个穿着全套防护服的人把一群羊一只一只赶进一个直径大约三米左右的球形物体里，羊进去就再没出来，几分钟之后三十只羊变成一点灰烬。

克伦尼克开口说：“你看，完全符合你的需求，简单，方便，快捷，安静，毫不血腥，易于清理，不会造成操作人员的心理负担，而且并不需要经常使用，只要你拥有了它，就足以让别人乖乖听话。十几年的心血，它就像我的孩子，所以我的要价真的不算高。如果不是董事会那些脑袋里只有钱的蠢材，如果不是他们认为没有市场，要把它丢进资料库变成一堆废纸，我怎么可能把它交给别人？”

这下安纳金可以确定他们今天的行动一定得进行到底了。他很高兴能把摩尔送进监狱，但是那件武器让他完全高兴不起来。

然后摩尔去另一个房间打电话，回来之后点头同意了克伦尼克的开价。等到摩尔接到电话，确认已经收到90%的设计文件，克伦尼克拿到钱，准备安全离开之后再放出最后10%，这时窗外由远及近传来一阵螺旋桨的噪音，片刻功夫几十个全副武装的JEDI特工破窗而入，领头的那个身高腿长，锐不可当，正是安纳金。摩尔的手下完全没有准备，被打得晕头转向。摩尔一开始护着克伦尼克，要带他走，但是被安纳金抢下，他就要杀人灭口，打斗中摩尔的第一枪打偏，打爆了克伦尼克握在手里的移动电话，安纳金把克伦尼克推给后面的JEDI特工带走，摩尔见形势不妙，一边开枪还击，一边往门口后撤，还把他自己的电话丢在地上几枪打个粉碎，他只顾闪躲JEDI特工的子弹，完全没料到欧比旺砸开空调出风口，连人带出风格栅一起拍在他头上。

经过一番枪战搏斗，JEDI控制住所有涉案嫌疑人，封锁了火龙赌场。现在他们手中有交易过程录像，缴获了赃款和他们同外界联络的工具——希望技术手段能恢复一部分数据，嫌疑人都被带回去审问，60层以上每个房间都搜查了一遍，有可能当作证据的资料都打包带走，理论上任务已经圆满完成，但是还有一件事。

“武器设计文件！”两人异口同声，安纳金用眼神表示他很高兴他们想到一起去了，欧比旺故意板着脸扭头不看他，嘴上说：“知道接收文件的人在哪吗？方才有没有追踪摩尔的通话？” 刚刚单方面失恋的小家伙没什么笑脸，他可以理解，只要不影响工作就行。

“有追踪，但是通话时间太短。既然文件不在这里，那么可能性最高的是在摩尔的同伙手里，某个他信任的人。阿索卡，马上严密监视Sithland，还有申请搜查令。” 不好说现在去搜查还来不来得及，但是只有去了才知道。

“封锁赌场这么大动静，而且已经过了这么长时间，搞不好摩尔的同伙已经得到消息，知道这边发生了什么。”欧比旺快速看了他一眼，安纳金心中一荡，接着欧比旺的话说：“我们冲进来之前开始干扰Sithland地区的通讯，做不到完全切断，而且那样很容易被发现异样。现在负责发送文件的克伦尼克的同伙可能已经逃跑了，摩尔的同伙一直没收到剩下10%，很可能尝试联系摩尔，那样的话，搞不好他们已经发现情况不对，不知道会做出什么事来。” 

“可能删掉了，也可能藏起来，转移出去，总之不乐观。从克伦尼克这边下手比较快，但是很可能他和他的同伙只知道一个代号，一个虚拟地址什么的。”

“有人审问他。在他开口之前，在我们拿到搜查令之前，你跟我去那里一趟。直升机太容易惊动他们，我们找一辆车，低调些，悄悄进去。”

他们俩几句话商量好下一步行动计划，阿索卡说温杜长官不会同意他们不按规矩办事的，也不会给他们搜查令，因为摩尔的同伙可能藏匿的地点太多，等于要搜查整个地区。安纳金给她一个“好的你尽到告知义务了但我什么时候怕过规矩”的表情，欧比旺的眼角流露出一丝淡淡的笑意，嘴上让步说：“我们一边赶路一边等搜查令好了，既然不坐直升机了，那么路上的时间不会短。”

“如果等不到搜查令，那么我们会见机行事。”

欧比旺接着补充说：“那么危险的东西，绝对不能落在他们手里，相信温杜长官会理解的。”

安纳金挑眉看向阿索卡，他感觉到和欧比旺合作起来非常合拍，好像有许多年的默契一样，他已经开始感到兴奋，对未来的全方位合作跃跃欲试了。阿索卡给他们一个意味深长的微笑，然后摆摆手让他们快走。既然管不了他，就把他交给别人去操心吧。

*TBC*


	9. Chapter 9

*9*

安纳金把战术服上衣脱掉丢在指挥车里，身上只留里面的黑色紧身套头衫，简单得不能更简单的打扮愈发帅得耀眼。欧比旺跟在他身后走向他们要开走的那辆不起眼的旧车，目光又不自觉地落在他身上移不开。他刻意拉开一段距离，悄悄贪看走在前面的那个家伙，看他的宽肩厚背窄胯长腿，脑子里全都是方才枪战中安纳金英勇果决的样子，然后他自觉坐上副驾驶座，但是坐得近了反而不好意思再看。不知道这种情况算不算跟前男友在车里独处，感觉有些奇怪的暧昧。

安纳金调整好后视镜，然后递给欧比旺一个纸袋：“三明治。你从早晨饿到现在了。” 欧比旺接过纸袋轻声道谢，但是故意避开眼神交流。安纳金分心观察旁边的小家伙，踩油门的脚习惯性地用力，他们的车轰鸣着向前蹿，欧比旺终于给他一点反应：“不是说要低调吗？”

安纳金示意他关闭耳机的通话功能，好不容易又有机会独处，他要问重要的私人问题。“说吧，难道在生我的气？因为我劝你放弃单恋？你知道，我们一起工作，你不可能永远不正眼看我。”

欧比旺赌气地看安纳金一眼，只见那双漂亮的蓝眼睛坦然地盯着他，眼神好像在可怜巴巴地求他别生气了，但又闪着某种恶作剧成功的调皮，看得他立刻就泄了气：“不是生气，是难过，还没开始就结束，难道还不许我难过一会儿么。”

“对你来说很重要对吗，初恋吗？”身边的安静意味着他猜对了，没想到居然破坏了小家伙的纯纯初恋，那他一定要好好补偿才行，“那我赔你一个男朋友吧，你喜欢什么样的，说来听听。”

欧比旺又用那种仿佛有许多话想说却又说不出口的眼神盯着他看，看得他难免得意起来，说不定欧比旺在按照他的标准开条件，比如英明神武高大帅气什么的，那么他就提议把自己赔给欧比旺。但他又不想表现得太明显，所以做出一副专心开车的样子，目不斜视地看着前方，同时竖起耳朵听着。

欧比旺心里的火气又拱起来，虽说是他先动心，先陷进去，处于被动他认了，但是也不能这样随便打发他，给个替代品，难道生怕他不死心吗？再说能让他一见钟情再见倾心的人是随便谁都能替代的吗？

等了半分钟，欧比旺一直不开口，他的沉默让安纳金有点沉不住气，用开玩笑的语气追问：“有什么不好意思的？说说看，难道你暗恋的人像我这样？”说着还帅气地摆弄摆弄头发。

欧比旺扭头看向车窗外：“他比你高，比你壮，比你成熟稳重，最喜欢按规矩办事。”

他喜欢高个子，很好，按规矩办事这一点听起来的确像是欧比旺会喜欢的类型，不过不重要，反正他不打算改。“是不是你的同期实习生？”

“不是。”

居然猜错了，能在封闭训练期间接触到的人，不是其他实习生的话就一定是教官了。“那是不是JEDI特工？”

欧比旺意识到哪里不对，难道安纳金不是站在被暗恋一方的角度上劝他放弃？换句话说，劝他放弃并不等于对他没有好感，拒绝他的感情？难道他说的那些话不是借口，不是针对他，而是真的觉得谈恋爱不明智？那样的话，说不定他还有希望？他的语气软下来，低声回答说：“他是。”

安纳金安静了片刻，忽然发问：“你暗恋的那个人是温杜长官？”

欧比旺的头砰地一声撞在车窗玻璃上，再不说话。安纳金觉得欧比旺的反应证明他猜对了，一时间不知道说些什么好。他做梦也想不到情敌居然是温杜，更不知道要怎样和这样的情敌竞争，因为他自己和温杜是截然相反的两个人，如果欧比旺喜欢的是温杜那样的人，那就意味着绝对不可能喜欢上他了。

他们就这样沉默着把车开进Sithland。Sithland位于科洛桑外环以外几公里，远远大于欧比旺的想象，几乎可以称作一个卫星城，难怪阿索卡说温杜不会给他们整个地区的搜查令。跟科洛桑的其他区域截然不同，这里既不像核心区那样高楼密布，动不动就交通瘫痪，也不像低地区那样路窄人多，拥挤混乱，街头巷尾酒吧里总有几个毒品贩子。这里没有华丽到炫富的建筑，也没有破旧低矮的房屋，总的来说建筑从高度到风格都差不多，颜色主要都是黑白灰，街道规矩得像电路板，连路边店铺的门窗格局都基本上一样，无非是大店窗子多些，小店窗子少些。没到下班时间，街道上来来往往的都是采购食品和生活用品的人，绝大多数是女人，穿着类似的款式简约的白色长裙，买的东西都装在统一规格的盒子里，还有穿统一白制服戴白头盔的保安在路边巡逻。坐在车里看风景的感觉就像进入另一个时代，一个高科技的时代，到处干干净净，一切井井有条，没有贫穷，没有疾病，没有乞丐，没有酒鬼，事实上连酒吧都看不到。这么和平的社区，为什么摩尔要花大价钱买那个东西？难道他嫌杀人抛尸太容易被警方盯上，所以买来销毁尸体？

现在他们手里有一些以前搜集到的资料，知道在娄叟小街的垃圾处理厂附近有一处红砖楼，是摩尔和他的手下们经常去的地方，他在达索米尔街还有套房子。这些资料本来是为了派新人陌生面孔卧底潜入而做的准备，现在这两个地方自然也是他们的第一第二目标。他们把车停在红砖楼后面一个停车场里，四下观察一下应该没人留意到他们，于是便从车里出来，欧比旺还穿着修理工的服装，安纳金穿着反光背心，拿着修车换轮胎的工具箱，看上去像两个再普通不过的修理工。谁知他们刚走到红砖楼后门门口，巷子里就涌进来二十几个壮汉，把他们堵在中间，两人交换一个眼神，显然敌人早就在盯着他们的一举一动，反抗的话肯定要吃亏，不如先顺着敌人的意思，看看他们究竟有什么目的。两个壮汉把他们推进后门，又有几个人上来搜走他们的枪，把他们的手反绑在身后，然后推搡着他们上楼。楼上等待他们的人安纳金认识，是摩尔的兄弟，名叫萨瓦奇。

萨瓦奇坐在一张办公桌上，身后有上百个工位，放眼望去每个工位上都有几块屏幕，后面一整面墙上也都是屏幕，屏幕上的画面户外的室内的都有，难怪能对他们的行踪一清二楚。看见手下推搡着两个JEDI特工进来，缴下的枪放在桌子上，萨瓦奇满意地点头，站起身一拳打在安纳金的肚子上。趁他吃痛弯腰低头，两个手下一左一右把他强行按在萨瓦奇的办公桌上，一个手下扳着他的脑袋扯下他耳朵里塞着的耳机递给萨瓦奇。

萨瓦奇拿起耳机说：“JEDI，我知道你们能听到。现在我手里有你们的人，交换你们今天带走的我的人，如果你们不同意，那我就每天给你们寄回去一部分，手，脚，鼻子，耳朵，随便你们来挑。现在给你们十分钟。”看着两个JEDI冷着脸对他，萨瓦奇指指身后的那么多监控屏幕：“你们以为能逃走吗？听好了，现在安保系统的敏感级别已经调到最高，你们两个没有皮下芯片，想钻进哪里都会触发警报，你们只能呆在外面，抓你们像抓蜗牛一样简单。” 

“芯片？”欧比旺重复这个词，安纳金心里也开始后怕，假如不是摩尔突然行动，假如按照原计划派欧比旺潜入，那他极有可能很快就暴露了。好险。

萨瓦奇抬眼看他，心想难道JEDI没人可用了吗，派这么嫩的小东西出来执行任务，年纪轻轻干点什么不好，非得做JEDI。想着这些，心态上难免有些松懈轻敌，他得意洋洋地回答：“无线射频辨识，只有正式居民才有。每个人的实时位置、身份信息，社会保险，医疗档案，银行账户，全都能追踪。居民去购物去医院都不用带钱，开车开门都不需要门禁卡和钥匙，只要有权限，挥挥手就行。你们没有，哪都去不了，也休想逃去别人家里，没人敢收留外人，没人愿意惹麻烦。”

得意洋洋地说完这些，他左手捏着耳机放在欧比旺嘴边，右手给了他肚子一拳，欧比旺闷哼一声。没得到预期中的惨叫，萨瓦奇又加上一拳，但是欧比旺咬紧牙关晃了晃，仍旧一声不吭。萨瓦奇生气地一巴掌扇向他的脸，这时安纳金猛地将他撞开，然后一个拧身抓起萨瓦奇桌上的两支枪，左右开弓打倒冲上来的几个手下，欧比旺正好趁乱用捆手的尼龙绳套住萨瓦奇的脖子，一脚踢下他身上的枪，安纳金便捡起枪顶着他的脑袋，把他掳做人质。

他们挟持着萨瓦奇退到停车场，这时天色已经暗下来，穿着显眼的白制服的安保人员分开下班的人潮向他们跑来。安纳金一拳打在萨瓦奇的下巴上，趁他晕的工夫把他双手反绑锁进后备箱里，然后丢给欧比旺一个黑乎乎的东西，让他上车。两边车门同时关上，车子立刻向白制服保安冲去，保安刚端起枪，汽车就已经狂奔着冲到他们面前，完全抵挡不了，只能向两边闪开，等车冲过去，他们还是不能开枪，因为萨瓦奇在后备箱里。这时行人们纷纷逃进两旁的建筑物里躲避，路上行驶的车辆全都突然停下，车上的人还不知道发生了什么，有下车检查的，有探出头东张西望的，饶是安纳金那么好的车技也不好对付这么多路障。他磕磕碰碰开出几个路口，欧比旺一手紧紧抱着方才安纳金扔给他的电脑，身体努力贴近车座维持平衡，嘴上也没闲着：“阿索卡？阿索卡？你在吗？对，我们出来了……培训的时候学过怎么对付绳子……生意做不成了真遗憾，好的，下次我一定好好砍价……哦，他在开车……”这时只见一辆大型货车迎面驶来，安纳金猛打方向盘转弯，欧比旺勉力稳住重心，保持跟阿索卡通话：“……不，我猜不需要。温杜长官问我们需不需要救兵，四架直升机够不够？”

安纳金可不希望温杜跑来英雄救美，在欧比旺心中树立起更加高大的形象：“不需要，我们要保持……低调！”又一个急转弯，后面紧紧咬着他们的车撞上迎面封堵他们的车，紧接着轰的一声爆炸，路口的窗玻璃被震得粉碎四溅。右边突然又插进一辆厢式货车，安纳金只好再次急转弯，却被逼进一个断头路，他一个漂移甩尾，紧贴着路边的墙壁硬生生闯出去，后视镜当场阵亡，车子侧面磨得直冒火星，欧比旺一手拽着即将脱落的车门接着说：“暂时还有四个车轮，没事，他开车，我放心因因嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”几秒后车子跑下楼梯回到路面上，他喘口气接着说：“得想办法突围，他们就是想把我们困在他们的监控范围里。” 安纳金咬着牙挤出一句“我知道，不用你唠叨。”又一个漂移闪开追兵，一脚油门踩到底闯了出去。

果然在跑出Sithland之后便没有什么车能突然出现在前面堵住他们的去路，只有几辆车在后面紧追不舍。他们穿过外环工厂区的时候天已经黑下来，车的尾灯更加明显，容易追踪，欧比旺向后开枪解决掉两辆车，但是还有三辆。眼看就要到人多路窄的科洛桑低地区，安纳金不想上演闹市追车伤及无辜，所以强行把车开上一条野路，这个办法很快奏效，后面一辆车撞到树上，还剩两辆。这时前面忽然出现水面和桥，安纳金来不及改变方向，上了桥才发现只有半座，他只能硬着头皮往前冲，希望能飞越河面，落在另一半桥上。

谁知这座桥只有一半，对面是河岸，他们的车拍在岸上滚了几滚撞上一截树桩，底盘朝天，发动机盖变形冒烟，不知会不会爆炸。安纳金急忙摸出腰带里藏的小刀割断安全带，爬出驾驶座，额头磕破了一块，裤腿撕开，身上的套头衫被划成了开衫，下摆还卷在变形的车门上撕不下来。他心里着急，想都没想就甩脱衣服，赤裸着上半身几步跑到车的另一边，副驾驶的车门变形得更厉害，几乎已经脱落，安全气囊弹开，欧比旺正努力把萨瓦奇的电脑推到外面。

“别管那个该死的电脑了！你快出来！”

欧比旺没听他的：“你把电脑带出来，里面一定是我们要找的设计文件，就是为了这东西来的，怎么能丢掉。是不是他们把你推倒在桌子上的时候？”

“是，你猜对了，但是现在别管那些狗屁文件！我先救你出来，你怎么样？能动吗？”

“我想我被夹住了，你先拿着电脑，我看看能不能摸到枪，万一他们又追上来呢。” 他的声音有气无力，先是结结实实挨了安全气囊一下，然后又大头朝下窝在变形倒扣的车里，没晕过去已经很不容易。

“别他妈管枪了！”安纳金暴怒的声音里隐隐带上了哭腔，一把抢过电脑放在地上，然后腾出手用刀戳破安全气囊，抓着欧比旺的胳膊往外拉，只听刺啦一声，拉出一只袖子还带着半边衣服。

“别……别慌，我没事，就是有点冷。”

有点冷往往意味着失血过多，安纳金急忙稳住心神稳住手，顺着他的脖子摸到衬衫领子和安全带，摸到了就一把抓住用小刀割开，一边割一边柔声安慰他：“坚持住，别怕，有我在，你不会有事的。”

“别，这件衬衫还是你借给我的……”本来他还想留做纪念，结果却被小刀割开好长一条口子。

“闭嘴！”

“……你又嫌我唠叨，刚才你就嫌我唠叨，大不了以后不坐你的车。”

“我没嫌你，你少说话，节省体力，先让我救你出去，以后每天都坐我的车好不好？”

“我考虑考虑。”

“行，听你的，现在把手递给我，我拉你出来。”

伴着一连串撕碎布料的声音，他终于把欧比旺从车里解救出来，那一刻安纳金只想把他紧紧抱在怀里，于是他便那样做了。柔软的皮肤，温暖的身躯，刚刚好嵌在他的怀抱里，手臂温柔地回抱着他，头靠在他肩上，他喜不自胜，心满意足，只想就这样一直抱着怀里的人，永远不放手，哪怕旁边还有一辆随时可能爆炸的车。

想到可能爆炸的车，安纳金急忙推开欧比旺，双手握住他的肩膀问：“有没有受伤？能动吗？”再看欧比旺，虽然没有外伤，但是身上只剩内裤、袜子和一只鞋，细腻的皮肤反着月光，变成碎布的衬衫和裤子被风吹到河里，顺水飘走，他在十月底的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，脸却热得像烧着两团火。

“我没事，但是……就算是演出服也不能这么不结实嘛！”现在他们两个人只有一条裤子，还是破的，怎么才能不引起围观，躲开追兵，穿过低地区，回到JEDI总部呢？

“演出服？”安纳金想起有人让欧比旺跳舞，还让他抖抖屁股，他好像明白那是什么舞蹈演出的后台了，难怪衣服裤子用力一撕就碎。这时远处传来发动机的声音，两辆车飞速向他们驶来，显然是萨瓦奇的同伙绕路追来了，安纳金拉起欧比旺的手就跑。

“后备箱里那个家伙？”

“别管了，重要的是把电脑带回去。算他运气好，他的同伙会照顾他的。”

他们丢下车和车里的萨瓦奇，听得见几个人嚷嚷着要撬开后备箱，还有有好几个人的脚步声追赶他们，好像还有狗。幸好天已经黑了，他们借着夜色掩护悄悄前进，路过一户人家的后院，窗下摆着几个巨大的南瓜，安纳金才猛然想起今天是万圣节。他凑到欧比旺耳边小声说：“这里距离总部大概有二三十公里，走过去太远，我们得搭计程车，你现在这样，”他下意识地停顿，目光在欧比旺的眼睛和嘴唇之间徘徊，努力保持绅士，不低头看他赤裸的完美的诱人的身体，“总之不合适。不过我有一个主意，今天是万圣节，街上会有很多奇装异服的人，我们也奇装异服，混在人群里，甩掉那些家伙，然后坐车回去。”

说话的热气吹着欧比旺耳朵，吹得他什么都没问就点头同意。安纳金让他偷偷抱走最大的那个大南瓜，然后拿出小刀把南瓜挖开上下两个大洞，丢掉瓜瓤，让欧比旺套在身上。

欧比旺双手托着南瓜，像穿了一件肥大的高腰短裤，或者叫短裙。在司徒桥镇，万圣节的晚上只有小孩子挨家挨户敲门要糖，第一次离开小镇来到大城市的小警察不知道科洛桑的风俗，总觉得安纳金的眼神不对劲，但是不得不承认，穿着南瓜总比近乎裸体走上街的感觉要好一点。安纳金捡起电脑憋着笑说：“好了，你今天就扮成南瓜小精灵。”

这时不远处传来几声狗吠，还有杂乱的脚步声，欧比旺没机会问更多问题，只顾双手提着南瓜短裤跟在安纳金身后疾走。没多久便看见灯火通明的街道和来来往往的行人，行人里面果然有很多奇装异服的，欧比旺觉得更踏实了些，尽管仍旧很冷。“那你呢？你扮的是什么？”

“我？”安纳金撕掉半截破裤腿丢进垃圾桶，“我是变回班纳博士的绿巨人，还带着我搞科研的电脑。”

“原来我们不一样，你是超级英雄，而我只不过是个南瓜。”

“那你想变成超级英雄吗？南瓜侠？武器是丢出南瓜派，糊敌人一脸？”

“你什么意思？看不起我们蔬菜？”灵动的大眼睛假意瞪他一眼，随即抿着嘴微微一笑，“从另一个角度来讲，南瓜是灰姑娘的英雄，之一。”

“我的意思是说你看起来很好吃。”

欧比旺的脸腾地一下又热起来，扭头看向旁边。回想着方才那个拥抱，也许他应该更主动一点？但是没等他有所反应，忽然萨瓦奇怒火中烧的面孔出现在视线中，后面跟着五个人，其中几个人单手藏在衣服里，应该是握着枪。欧比旺连忙转头不看他们，同时小声对安纳金说：“九点钟方向，六个人。”

安纳金越过他的头顶快速看了一眼，然后不动声色地牵起他的手，跟着人流穿过马路，这时旁边巷子里拐出四个人，正好迎面走来。他们装作若无其事的样子继续走路，但是他们的打扮实在很惹眼，没人十月底还光着膀子出门，即便是万圣节变装造型也没有这么凉快的，所以那伙人难免多看几眼，很快认出他们。他们不想让萨瓦奇的手下在闹市区开枪，所以撒腿就跑，那些人也不想在闹市区开枪，不容易瞄准，还会招惹警察来添乱，反正那颗金灿灿的大南瓜目标非常明显，不怕跟丢，所以跟在他们后面紧追不舍。

跑过七八个街区之后，南瓜一转眼消失在一条没人的暗巷里。萨瓦奇觉得巷子太黑，很可能有埋伏，所以让五个手下绕去巷子另一头，打算把JEDI特工堵在里面。等到那几个手下就位，他们从巷子两头一点点向中间推进，巷子里黑乎乎的，两边全是杂物和垃圾桶，这时有两个人影一前一后从一个旧房子的侧门里一闪而过，瞬间消失在平行的另一条巷子里。因为消失得太快，他们以为那是两个长发女人，穿着及膝的裙子，所以没放在心上。等到他们在那个旧房子门口会合，什么都没堵到，再抬头看房门口的招牌，才意识到那是一家服装道具店，已经打烊了，里面黑着灯。萨瓦奇让手下砸开门锁，推开门就看见那个大南瓜，他立刻明白又被耍了，一脚踢碎了南瓜，命令手下去平行的巷子里继续寻找那两个特工。

至于安纳金和欧比旺，他们没时间仔细找，店里也没什么更合适服装，万圣节当天剩下的货，要么是上货量非常大的儿童尺码，要么就是尺码太大没卖出去的。他们没有选择的余地，看这套闪灵小姐妹的蓝色连衣裙有足够大的，还配套假发和鞋袜，便当机立断换上了。虽然是超大码，但是穿在安纳金身上就像不良少女，灯笼袖不够宽，裙子不够长，袜子一高一低堆在小腿上，脚下还是他自己的作战靴。欧比旺穿出来的效果稍微好一些，淡粉色蝴蝶结飘带规规矩矩垂在裙子前面，白色长筒袜一直拉到大腿，可能他穿的这套比安纳金的还要大一个尺码，反正穿之前也没时间仔细看。

他们再次混在人群里，想要找个公交车站或是一辆计程车，但是萨瓦奇和他的手下再次出现，在人群里寻找穿裙子的高个男人，他们只好半低着头用假发挡着脸，急匆匆走路，尽量拉开距离。几分钟之后，他们跟随人流混进一个舞厅，里面全是奇装异服的人随着音乐扭动，人影纷杂，光线混乱，非常适合摆脱追踪。但是电脑里的东西对萨瓦奇来说太重要，弄丢的后果他根本承担不起，摩尔他们可以砸钱雇律师捞回来，赔钱可以再赚，但是假如万一走漏消息，那么Sithland的居民会怎么想？万一克伦尼克招供，让JEDI发现剩下的10%设计文件是关于如何把小功率凯伯水晶激光发射器放大成大功率激光炮，那么整个银河共和国的人会怎么想？所以他打电话叫来更多手下，不抓住他们不罢休。最后他们被逼进舞厅的卫生间，安纳金锁门的工夫，欧比旺踩着马桶敲开排风口的格栅，目测里面足够宽，他便爬了进去，安纳金跟在他后面，两个人顺着风管往前爬。

对于欧比旺来说，一天之内两次爬风管，但是状况完全不同。前一次他刚刚单方面失恋，安纳金的声音在他耳边，他穿着修理工的服装，心里想的是执行任务。这次他又燃起希望，安纳金就在他身后，他穿着裙子，内裤——脱下南瓜的时候，他嫌身上沾满又黄又黏的南瓜瓤，就拿内裤和袜子当毛巾用，擦干净，然后丢掉了，因为反正还有长筒袜……他是想要主动一些，但应该在完成任务之后，而不是现在这样……但是风管里不能转身，更没办法交换前后位置，单手抱着电脑爬行前进让他甚至腾不出手来压住裙摆……幸好风管里的光线非常暗，希望身后的人看不清楚。

安纳金也没想到幸福来得如此突然，就在他眼前触手可及的距离，看不见细节但是看得清轮廓，白丝袜紧紧箍着漂亮的大腿，圆润肉感的屁股在裙摆边缘若隐若现。眼前有这样的景色，他难免分心越跟越近，忽然欧比旺毫无预兆地停下，他的脸险些撞上，然后欧比旺选择右转，风管逐渐变粗，听得到下面传来音乐声，是个挺有名的老歌舞片里的一首歌，他知道前两句歌词，简直就像为他眼下的处境而写的：“天堂，我在天堂……”

*TBC*

至于萨瓦奇为什么不设屏保，不最小化窗口，其实是因为这就是个沙雕小故事，不要在意那些细节 _(:з」∠)_


	10. Chapter 10

*10*

他们就这样爬过舞厅，爬过商场，又爬过一片室内停车场，每次欧比旺通过出风口向下观察，有限的视野里总能看见几个人单手插在衣服里转来转去，明显是握着枪到处搜寻目标。因为他在前面，所以每次都是他先贴近出风格栅来观察底下的情况，比较方便的姿势当然是直接翘起屁股，但是他已经足够尴尬，脸热得都能当熨斗了，所以他选择塌下腰让肚子贴在风管壁上的姿势。这个姿势，裙摆能盖住屁股，他觉得没什么不妥，但是对于后面的安纳金来说，这个俯卧着分开双腿的姿势并没有更好，甚至更糟糕，因为裙摆虽然盖得住屁股，但是那两团浑圆翘起的弧度却更明显了，他只需要向前半米就可以把欧比旺压在身下，让手掌贴着白丝袜向上滑，探进裙摆里……他在心里暗骂一声，但他自己也不确定究竟是骂萨瓦奇的穷追不舍，还是欧比旺这么狼狈的同时还能如此诱人，亦或是他自己满脑子胡思乱想却没有实际行动。如果再不抓紧时间，搞不好眼前这个可爱的喜欢规矩的古板小警察就要去找同样喜欢规矩的老古板去表白了，干！

又爬了一阵子，他们听到明显的列车驶过轨道的噪音，便朝向噪音的方向前进。管道越来越扁，意味着他们越来越接近末端，最后他们不得不跳出风管，跳进一个黑着灯的屋子里，像是储存杂物的地方，然后顺着窗子爬到外面的消防梯上，借着夜色掩护向上几层，助跑起跳落在一巷之隔的车站屋顶上。站在屋顶上向下看，能看到蜿蜒的轨道和进出列车，还能通过采光玻璃看到站台上有几个不排队不乘车只顾转来转去搜寻目标的人，看来萨瓦奇的手下连车站都没放过。安纳金目测一下高度，转头要问欧比旺能不能跳到车厢顶上，没等他开口发问，欧比旺就点点头表示他可以，还用手比划车头的方向，因为列车刚刚驶出的时候速度不太快。安纳金忍不住笑了，黑暗中露出一排整齐的牙齿，谁能想到他们只配合了一天就能有这样的默契。

接下来他们趴在车厢顶上走出七八站，确定再没发现奇怪的人，才在下一站停车的时候跳到站台上，然后抢在关门之前钻进车厢，在紧贴着车头的角落里坐下。这时下班高峰早已经过去，欢度万圣节的人们还没往回走，所以车里人很少，车厢里的温度比外面高，他们方才挂在车外兜风冻得透透的，现在被热气一烘，免不得一阵哆嗦。

欧比旺用手掌搓着胳膊取暖，忽然抿着嘴笑起来，安纳金问他笑什么，他回答说：“今天是我第一次逃票进车站，第一次拿别人店里的衣服没付钱，还有第一次偷南瓜。”对他这个来自小镇的五好青年来说， 这一天真是够刺激的。

“你这个小古板，”安纳金嘴上嘀咕，但是欧比旺的笑容太富于感染力，他不知不觉就跟着笑起来， “一会儿我教你怎么逃票出车站。别担心，一个南瓜没多少钱，至于两套衣服，希望店家买了盗抢险。倒是这个电脑，刚才拍在车顶上，不知道还能不能用了。”

“回去交给专业人士修理吧，只要硬盘没坏，其他都不重要。即使真的无法恢复数据，至少SITH没得到关键的10%，如果他们没有备份这里的90%的话，那么他们更是什么都没有得到，什么都造不出来。”

安纳金点点头，“说得对，关键是硬盘，其他东西坏了也无所谓。”比如欧比旺腿上的白丝袜，蹭满黑灰污渍，还破了几个洞，但是看起来更诱人了。

这时列车广播响起，安纳金命令自己把视线从欧比旺的腿上移开，转身在壁板上贴着的轨道交通线路图上寻找他们所在的车站。忽然两只温暖的手一左一右压在他肩膀上，欧比旺的声音轻轻柔柔地在他耳边说：“那些家伙应该能猜到我们一定是要回去的，所以他们会不会先去埋伏？他们知道我们的总部在哪，对吧？”

“我猜他们知道，但是今晚外面的防范一定很严，因为我们有客人，而且估计很多人都在加班。”他一边一本正经地回答，一边侧过脸观察欧比旺，只见那双灵动的大眼睛只顾盯着线路图看，并没有看向他，之所以把手搭在他肩上，应该只是为了方便。

欧比旺很高兴安纳金没有突然绷紧，也没什么抗拒的反应，就这么放心把后背交给他。他给自己鼓鼓劲，单膝跪在车座上，身体前倾，不轻不重地靠在安纳金背后，下巴搭在手背上：“所以我们更要小心，万一在家门口被人敲晕了掳走，那多丢人。”

安纳金只觉得身后一暖，说话吐出的热气吹得他脸颊发热，不用看也知道那两片粉嫩的嘴唇近在呼吸之间，只要扭过头去就可以吻到，但是小警察喜欢的人不是他，所以他是不是应该先认真追求一番，获得允许之后才能吻他呢？虽然在他的幻想里，他们已经热吻过几百次，但是潜意识告诉他不能唐突，一定要认真对待欧比旺。

就在他走神的瞬间，欧比旺再次默默给自己加油，右手握上安纳金的右手，食指贴着他的食指在线路图上滑过。“呐，我们现在在这里，再走一站到歌剧院，然后换乘这条线就可以了。还有一件事，我想最好亲口告诉你，其实你误会了，我喜欢的人不是温杜长官，也不是任何一名教官。”

又猜错了？连续猜错两次？欧比旺亲口承认他暗恋着一个JEDI特工，性别男，如果不是同期实习生，不是教官，那还能是谁？除了这些人，几个月之前他还认识谁？难道是仅仅瞎聊胡侃过几个小时的……我？

等不到安纳金的反应，欧比旺只好松开他的手，重新坐回到座位上。他想这次主动出击应该到此为止，见好就收，千万别引起反感。但其实安纳金是愣住了，方才这些肢体接触肯定超过普通同事应有的亲密程度，不过还在朋友的界线以内，撩得他心里痒痒的，所以是不是在暗示他些什么？如果是，为什么忽然又停下了？

换乘到另一条线之后，欧比旺第二次主动出击，借口累了，靠在安纳金肩膀上装睡。但他真的很累，东奔西跑一整天，加上列车单调的噪音和身边结实的肩膀，结果他真的睡着了，仰着头还打起小呼噜，导致安纳金更吃不准他这是调情还是玩闹，问题憋了一路没办法问。

从车站到总部的这段路，走路太冷，跑起来还暖和些，还要提防着萨瓦奇可能布下的埋伏，结果还是没机会问。等到终于回到JEDI总部楼里，安纳金刚想要开口，却在电梯口碰见阿索卡和费鲁斯，两人各提着四个大塑料袋，食物的香气喷薄欲出，原来他们正好赶上温杜自费请客的加班披萨和油炸一切。

安纳金咽下他的疑问，目光尾随欧比旺，看着他主动帮忙拿东西，出了电梯就一溜小跑，嘴里先塞两个炸肉丸再去洗手，一连串动作行云流水，看得只想笑。小家伙从早晨到现在只吃了一个三明治，一定是饿得狠了，情感问题可以等他吃饱了再说。

接下来阿索卡告诉他们，目前审问没什么进展，希望能从萨瓦奇的硬盘里发现突破口，估计最快也得明天，他们辛苦了一整天，可以先回家休息。欧比旺舔舔嘴唇，问安纳金能不能让他搭车，等到上了车，问他住在哪里，他满脸诚恳地摊开手说：“我的门钥匙在裤兜里，裤子在火龙赌场的管道井里，我回不去了，所以你能不能再收留我一晚？”

安纳金轻描淡写地表示同意，但是心里高兴，因为又能多独处几个小时，哪怕今晚又要再来一遍想做很多事却又什么都不能做的煎熬也值得。经历过今天，他想要的已经远远超过调调情，做做爱，事实上他已经开始想象他们两个变成七老八十的老头子，等到那个时候，欧比旺还坐在他的副驾驶座上，如果他还是走一路唠叨一路，他就提前把他的假牙藏起来，让他说话漏风。

“你笑什么？”

安纳金急忙管理表情：“没笑什么。任务完成得不错，我开心。倒是你，不怕明天早晨温杜长官再误会吗？”

“都说了我暗恋的人不是他。”

“我的意思是温杜误会我们的关系，影响你的实习期评价。最坏的情况是找你谈话，劝退，你的辛苦就白费了。”

“唔，我考虑过。可能等到实习期结束，我就要重新回司徒桥镇做我的警察，你留在科洛桑做你的JEDI特工，但是对我来说没有什么值得后悔的。有些事，非常重要，不能不争取就放弃，但假如真的不行，那么就接受。只要尽全力争取过，就没有遗憾。”他歪过头靠着座椅头枕，眼睛盯着安纳金，“到时候，如果我真的不得不离开，能不能认真和我道别？别像上次那样，连句道别的话都不说。”

安纳金侧过脸和他对视，对面亮晶晶的眼睛里透着认真，于是他也认真回答：“与其道别，我更想让你留下。”

欧比旺用眼神问他要怎么留，其实心里知道，只要他开口挽留，自己一定会留下。安纳金想问他愿不愿意做他的男朋友，那样即使不能留下做JEDI特工，也能留在科洛桑，但是话到嘴边又觉得不对。他经历过同样的选拔和训练，知道其中的辛苦，欧比旺付出的努力绝不应当白费，那样不仅是小警察的个人损失，也是组织的损失，更是他的损失。最好的办法是他向温杜要人，点名要欧比旺做他的助手。

“情况是这样，阿索卡早就能够独当一面了，我需要一个新的助手。你懂的，老人有义务带新人，新人一般都是从助手开始，但这次我想要一个长期的搭档，将来一起做任务，一起带新人，无论什么情况都互相照应的那种搭档。所以你愿意吗？”

欧比旺的表情有点意外，忽然又变成惊喜，“我愿意，你呢？”

“当然愿意，本来就是我的提议，”他帅气地挑眉，“我果然没看错人。”

就这样一言为定，把小家伙留在身边，安纳金觉得成功了一半，心情立刻像绑着一百个彩色气球一样轻飘飘，一脚油门到底，发动机愉悦地轰鸣起来，连车后的排气管都好像能喷出七彩星星，轮胎摩擦路面的声音和欧比旺笑着惊叫的声音让他开心不已，就这样一路狂飙着回去。

停车场到房门这段路欧比旺走得飞快，还问安纳金能不能让他一起洗个热水澡，因为夜里太冷。安纳金很想同意，但是礼貌性地提出让欧比旺先洗。

“你冷得声音都发抖了，怕冷就别硬撑。要不然这样，谁先跑到，浴室就归谁，难道你怕输给我？”

安纳金本来也不是真心谦让，又被撩拨起好胜心，于是两个人跑着冲进电梯，欧比旺仗着灵活抢先冲出电梯，抢先摸到门，安纳金一伸胳膊搂住他的腰，转身把他扛在肩上，另一只手输密码验指纹，欧比旺就这样脚不沾地进了门。然后他们抢着踢掉鞋子冲进浴室，打开淋浴等水热的工夫，欧比旺转身让安纳金帮他拉开连衣裙背后的拉链。

小家伙的表情语气都像日常聊天一样从容自然，搞得他反而不好意思想太多。拉链不怎么好使，也不结实，连拉带扯的愈发弄不开。安纳金手上用力，结果嗤啦一声，裙子从背后撕开，一整片细腻光滑的皮肤瞬间出现在他眼前，腰后流畅的弧线之下，拉链裂口的尽头，一道深影若隐若现，然后那些蓝色的布料向前滑落，漂亮的肩膀和手臂伸展出来。安纳金下意识地屏住呼吸，只等裙子落地，忽然欧比旺转身面对他，裙子挂在腰上，手指比划着让他转身：“愣着干嘛？转过去，换我来帮你，难道你要穿着裙子洗澡吗？”

看他一脸纯真坦荡，安纳金只好收起绮丽的遐想，拉链打开之后三两下便把裙子和内裤袜子一起脱下，丢在旁边的洗脸台上。等他赤条条转过身来，正看见欧比旺背对着他弯下腰，努力向下拉裙子。撕裂的开口不够大，欧比旺边扯边扭，两团白嫩的臀肉几乎是从碎布里跳出来，一波热血不受控制地涌向他的两腿之间，害得他急忙站在花洒底下弄湿自己，企图分散注意力。

但欧比旺像是故意跟他作对一样，立刻笑着凑过来抢热水，抢了热水抢浴液。安纳金利用身高优势抢到浴液瓶子，居高临下挤得欧比旺满头都是，欧比旺便搓出一大堆泡沫甩回去反击。他们像小孩一样打闹了一阵，身上暖和起来，欧比旺笑着抹抹脸上的水，退到一旁靠着壁砖开始脱长袜。

“怎么，打不过就跑吗？”

欧比旺单手挡下他甩过来的泡沫，“你问我要不要做搭档的时候可没告诉我你这么幼稚，我要反悔！”

“晚啦！不做我的搭档，就是我的敌人！”

更多泡沫向他飞来，欧比旺嬉笑着躲闪，抢过莲蓬头对准安纳金，把热水从花洒切换过来，对着他一顿猛喷，把泡沫炮弹消灭得干干净净。安纳金也闹得差不多了，把热水切换回花洒，欧比旺便把莲蓬头丢还给他，转身单脚踩着壁砖继续跟长筒袜作斗争。

安纳金目不转睛地看着他，觉得怎么看也看不够，从头到脚没有一处不可爱，看起来天真无邪却时时刻刻勾起他的邪念，再忍下去他真的要爆炸了。

欧比旺终于摆脱了长筒袜，毫无保留地站在他面前，微微歪着头问：“在想什么？”

在想怎么开口，让你同意做我的男朋友。他轻咳一声：“知道我们在风管里爬过舞厅的时候，底下放的那首歌吗？”

欧比旺眨眨眼，觉得他的一系列主动出击终于要见到结果了。他在心里给自己加油鼓劲，一边仔细观察安纳金的反应，一边轻声哼唱：“天堂，我在天堂，心跳得让我失去了言语，幸福忽然变得触手可及，”唱到这里，安纳金的表情由玩味变成欣喜，眼神里温柔的笑意给他更多鼓励，他牵起心上人的双手揽住自己的腰，“当我和你亲亲蜜蜜舞一曲。”

即便傻子也能看出那双水汪汪的蓝绿色眼睛里的爱意，何况安纳金一点也不傻，他只是不敢相信幸福来得如此突然。“所以那个一直不知道你的想法，一直不给你回应的家伙，其实是我？”

欧比旺调皮地笑着点点头，紧接着便被箍进一个温暖有力的怀抱，结实的胸膛紧贴着他的，惦记了半年多的嘴唇热烈地吻着他，带着新鲜又莫名熟悉的气息，灵活的舌头在唇齿间互相追逐，柔软的嘴唇吸吮着彼此的津液，火热的硬挺顶着他的小腹，顶得他双腿发软。他分出一只手引导着安纳金的手来到腰下，示意他更进一步，安纳金何尝不想更进一步，他恋恋不舍地让嘴唇滑到怀中人的耳边，含着圆润的耳垂说：“等等，别急，我这里没有套子，没有润滑油，楼下也没有药店，让我开车出去……”

欧比旺发出一声委屈的鼻音，用嘴堵住他的嘴不让他再说话，同时把他另一只手也拉到身后。手掌紧贴着纤秾合度的腰向下滑，臀肉饱满柔软充满弹性，中间的缝隙更是诱人，手指滑动其间，找到隐秘的入口旋转着，热水顺着手指尖流向紧致的褶皱，一点点试探着深入，不难想象如果真的插入会是何等销魂的滋味。

随着手指深入，欧比旺主动侧转身体分开腿，方便他进进出出，一手撑着壁砖，一手勾着他的脖子，让嘴唇一直纠缠不分开。第二根手指加入，疼得他下身一紧，忍不住轻声吸气，安纳金亲亲他的眼角，想要撤出，但他却出声恳求：“继续……我想……想要你……”说罢将头搭在安纳金肩上，伸手向下扶着他的手往身体里推。慢慢的，疼痛转生出欲望，从未体验过的刺激由身体内放大，方才半软下去的阴茎重新颤巍巍抬起头。他腾出手握住安纳金的硬挺，体积和硬度让他膝盖发软，嘴唇也自肩膀一寸一寸吻过锁骨，吻过喉结，下巴，最后重新落在对面的唇上，让细碎的呻吟和喘息声交缠。

适应了两根手指之后，突然抽出手指留下的空虚更加放大了渴望。欧比旺难耐地轻哼，纯净和妖媚在他身上奇妙融合，明明吻得青涩，却主动得像饥渴的熟手，身体如此敏感，但又紧得像未经人事的处子。安纳金抓过浴巾从他身后兜过，双臂用力将他抱起，结实肉感的大腿立刻攀上他的腰紧紧夹住，修长的小腿在他身后交叉，不安分的舌尖重又舔上他的喉结，他恨不得一步跨到床边，把怀里的妖精按在上面狠狠操干。

现在小家伙躺在他的床上，主动屈膝让双腿大大张开，身上的皮肤透着热水和热吻留下的红润，乳晕是和嘴唇一样的嫩粉色，结实平坦的小腹下方挺立着颜色形状都完美诱人的阴茎。他毫不犹豫的把那根硬挺含入口中，头顶立刻传来吸气声和急促的呼吸，他的手掌贴着滑嫩的皮肤向上，揉捏胸前小巧的软肉，上下同时进行的刺激让小家伙难耐地扭动，低声求他进来。

其实他清楚他们都通过了不定期体检，用不用套子都一样安全，“但是你还没准备好。”

欧比旺抬起头看着他，迷惑的眼神仿佛在说“刚才那么粗的两根手指，难道还没准备好？”

安纳金轻咬一下他大腿内侧的嫩肉，拉着他的手让他坐起来，然后他自己先平躺在床上，再让欧比旺跨坐在他身上。欧比旺看着眼前那根高高竖起的阴茎，立刻学着方才安纳金的做法，俯身把顶端纳入口中，用唾液润滑着上上下下，同时他感觉到两只温热有力的大手分开他的臀瓣，紧接着身下传来一阵微凉的湿意。

舌头舔舐的感觉诡异又舒服，让他忍不住软了腰，嘴上的动作停住，屁股上便挨了一巴掌，热辣的感觉让他更加兴奋，身后传来安纳金的声音让他专注，他便专注地吞下手中的那根阴茎，让龟头深深塞进喉咙，顶得他反射性地干呕，身后的舌头动得更加灵活，又有两根手指在唾液的润滑下插入，带来一阵阵无比舒服的酸痛。得到鼓励，他更加卖力地上下吞吐，每次舌尖擦过马眼处，底下的囊袋都立刻绷紧，身后的手指也插得更用力。终于等到安纳金认为他准备好了，拍拍他的屁股让他换个姿势，他乖巧地躺好，任由安纳金分开他的膝盖，欺身压在他身上，火热的硬挺顶着他身下湿滑柔软的入口，英俊的蓝眼睛里爱意混合着欲望，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，做最后的确认。

他回望着身上的人，低声念着他的名字，然后身下便传来钝痛，像木楔一寸一寸钉进身体，也将另一个生命钉进他的生命，眼窝忽地一酸，眼泪立刻顺着眼角滑落。安纳金急忙停下动作，俯身亲吻他的眼睛，凑到耳边告诉他放松，心中涌起阵阵不舍，但又觉得他流泪的样子无比诱人，让人更想好好欺负。

就这样等身下人适应了体内的硬物，吃痛绷紧的肌肉重新放松下来，他才开始缓慢地抽送，温柔地变换着角度碾磨，嘴唇戏弄着幼嫩的乳尖，双手在光滑的皮肤上流连，恣意揉捏他最爱的紧实又饱满的臀肉，手掌享受充盈的触感。忽然欧比旺发出一声低回婉转的呻吟，甜得仿佛蜜糖，他便再接再厉以同样角度顶了进去，身下的人立刻软成一汪春水，气息也急促起来。

两边膝盖被推向肩膀，柔韧的身体毫无阻力，安纳金一个挺身用力，突如其来的深度赢来半声惊呼，紧接着急转为颤抖的尖叫，眼神也失却焦点，只剩意乱情迷。身前半硬的阴茎渗出透明液滴，小腹上湿了一片，身体内部也猛地收缩，像贪婪的小嘴不停吸吮着那根火热的硬挺，呻吟声里混着零碎的言语求饶，反而更让人停不下。

其实他是真的求饶，觉得再也承受不住更多，临近高潮的美妙快感持续不断，但一直差一点点，无法爬上极乐巅峰。他忍不住伸出手探向身下，却被一把捉住，和另一只手一起被推到头顶，手腕交叠着被一只有力的大手紧紧握住，他无力挣扎，只能难耐地咬着嘴唇呻吟。

安纳金只觉得身下的人吸得更紧，紧得他恨不得立刻全部射进去，射进他身体的最深处，用精液灌满他。他觉得自己疯了，为他发疯，只想融化在他身上。欧比旺一定是专门生来折磨他的妖精，勾人的是他，求饶的也是他，疼得委委屈屈的是他，甜腻呻吟着要更多的还是他。他才舍不得这么快就结束，他还想把怀里的妖精翻过来，咬住他的脖颈从背后操他，把他捧在身上从下往上操他，把他压在镜子上让他看着他操他，他还要在沙发上操他，在浴室里操他，在餐桌上操他，在他的车里，去野外，在天与地之间操他。

抽插的速度越来越快，撞击越来越深，快感终于积累到极限，像巨大的烟花高高飞上漆黑夜空炸开成百上千个小烟花再迸射出亿万璀璨光芒。

两人精疲力竭地倒在一起，在高潮的余韵里亲吻。欧比旺闭着眼睛轻声嘟囔：“好舒服，还想要。”安纳金刚要响应，他却嬉笑着推阻说：“但是今天太累了，睡觉，睡觉。”

安纳金反应过来又被他耍了，笑着爬起来打了他屁股一巴掌，抓过方才胡乱丢在床上的浴巾帮他擦干净。小家伙懒懒地躺着任他摆布，显然是真的累坏了。等他定好闹钟，关掉床头灯掀开被子躺下，柔软的身体立刻带着暖意贴上他的，均匀缓慢的呼吸声像最好的催眠曲。

第二天早晨，欧比旺是被屁股后面的硬物硌醒的。他忽然生出恶作剧的念头，伸出胳膊舒展身体的同时用屁股磨蹭，一只温暖干燥的大手便顺着他的腰腹向上，逗弄他的乳尖，另一只手插进腿根之间的缝隙里前后滑动，一股湿意从身体里涌出。想起昨晚的事，他的脸腾地一下便红了。

“早上好，现在不累了吧？”

慵懒的嗓音在耳边响起，轻轻啃咬他的耳垂，睡意彻底消失得无影无踪。“累倒不累，但是今天要上班……”没等他说完，忽然两根手指探进他的嘴里，他无法拒绝地舔舐，让手指沾满唾液。

“昨晚你说还想要，可惜太累，现在既然不累了，”湿润的手指没费太多力气便突破身下的入口，欧比旺的呼吸一滞，身体先于大脑回忆起昨晚那次的销魂滋味，自动自发地配合起那两根修长的手指。“不但不累，还充满活力，不如我们趁今天还没正式开始，先把昨晚的事情做完？”

他想说昨晚只是为了逗他，但却说不出完整的话，只能发出断续的喘息声：“你怎么……嘶，慢点，啊，你……啊！”

“我怎么？这么硬？还不是因为你，”他把欧比旺压在身下，一连串亲吻从腰窝印到肩胛，“你知不知道你的睡颜有多可爱，多诱人？”

“你……偷看……啊……偷看我睡觉……”

“我没偷看，我看得光明正大，”膝盖顶开他的腿，然后双手揉捏着分开臀肉，“假如你再不醒，说不定我能把你干醒。喜欢我的叫醒服务吗？以后每天早晨都这样叫醒，你看怎么样？”

坚硬的巨物伴随着耳边的情话一寸寸没入，背入的感觉比昨晚更深，快感迅速蹿升，身体似乎很快学会了享受这种性爱方式，自觉地抬高屁股迎接身后的撞击，没过多久便颤抖着攀上高潮。但身后的动作非但没有停，反而更加猛烈，他生怕尿到床上，急忙求饶，但他又羞又急说不出完整句子的模样让安纳金的兴致愈发高涨，吸吮着他的通道因为紧张而剧烈收缩，他再也忍不住，终于一泄如注全部射了进去。

欧比旺急急忙忙跳下床冲进浴室，他躺在床上等心跳平复，然后追到淋浴的水流里，又骗了几个吻才心满意足。接下来是兵荒马乱的穿衣服飙车，他们卡着时间赶到总部，刚走进办公室就被温杜长官叫去谈话。

温杜上下打量欧比旺，衣服裤子全都大几个尺码，松松垮垮的像个嘻哈说唱青年，十有八九昨晚又是跟天行者一起过夜。他满脸严肃地问他们对昨天的事有什么要说的，安纳金直接回答：“我要他做我的新助手，阿索卡早就可以独当一面了。”

“就凭你们昨天做的那些事，应该给你们记过！”

安纳金甩开欧比旺拉他袖子的手：“给我记过没关系，给他记过就等于实习不合格，那索性把我和他一起开除，反正如果他不留下那么我也不留下。”

温杜一拍桌子站起来说：“没有搜查令就跑去Sithland，你还有理了？差点害死你们两个，知道不知道？”

安纳金的气势立刻轻松下来：“长官您指那件事啊，萨瓦奇的硬盘数据恢复出来了吗？”

“出来了一部分。别打岔。”

“虽然没有搜查令，但我们不是去搜查。欧比旺做的事全都是服从我的命令，我做的事全都是为了完成任务，所以我认为欧比旺的表现很好，应该认为他实习期合格。”

“如果他不留下，你就也要走，对吗？”温杜狠狠瞪他一眼，“无组织无纪律，不守规矩，自以为是，就凭你这个样子，哪怕你不提，我也要让肯诺比看着你。你看他就没着急辩解，论沉稳，你还不如他。走吧，走吧，你们的任务还没完成，愣在这干嘛？”他摆手让他们快走，看来天行者和肯诺比配合得不错，很有默契，证明他的眼光的确很准，将来他们一定会成为出色的搭档。又过了一会儿，忽然一个问题闪过，天行者说，“您指那件事啊”，语气忽然轻松，那么除了这件事，他们还有什么事？

*The End*

求评论  
求夸奖  
( ･´ω`･ )  
需要很多爱才能继续用爱发电


End file.
